The Crumbling World
by BonneNuit
Summary: KenIchi yaoi. AU Kenpachi is an outlaw, Ichigo is a noble. Grimmjow tries to kidnap Ichigo while Ichi is out riding- Kenpachi comes upon them and stops him, but then he decides to kidnap Ichigo himself. One sided RenjiIchi, GrimmIchi rape. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**For ur_new_best_friend. I liked this idea so much that I decided to make a full-length fic out of it. Enjoy!**

**Summery: Kenpachi x Ichigo yaoi. AU Kenpachi is an outlaw and Ichigo is the son of a duke. Ichigo is attacked by bandits while out riding. Kenpachi and his men come upon the scene and save Ichigo. But of course, once he realizes who Ichigo is, Kenpachi decides to keep Ichigo for ransom. **

**Ichigo is 18 and Kenpachi is 25.**

**Warnings: This story will include yaoi, lemons, smut, cursing, violence and a little bit of OOC-ness. There will also be some one sided Grimmjow x Ichigo and Renji x Ichigo. Some other one-sided guy x Ichigo might come up. I just love abusing him!**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 1

"You look so pretty, my beautiful princess!" Lord Isshin screamed for the entire castle to hear, attempting to throw his arms around his orange-haired son.

"I'm a man damn it!" Ichigo yelled back just as loud and kicked Isshin in the chest.

"Kisuke! Please protect me from my abusive daughter!" Isshin whimpered to the blond haired man smiling in the corner.

"Oh no!" The captain of the guards simpered and waved his hand in front of him apologetically. "I couldn't possibly hurt a girl!"

"Why you-

Ichigo made to attack Urahara but Lady Masaki suddenly materialized in the room and put a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "It's okay, Ichigo." She said sweetly. Ichigo instantly became subservient in a way he only acted around his mother. "Let me handle them, your sisters are waiting for you in the dining room." Ichigo nodded and gave his mother a large smile before glowering at his father and Urahara.

Once Ichigo had left the room, Masaki rounded on the two men. "What have I told you two about calling Ichigo a girl?" Her normally serene and calm eyes flared.

"Not to..." They both said as they cowered in her presence.

"Not to what?"

"Not to call Ichigo a girl!" They yelled, clinging to each other as Masaki glared at them.

"And why do you continue to do so?"

"I can't help it…" Isshin whimpered with his hands above his head. "He looks like a princess, and is prettier than most girls…"

"Yeah." Kisuke agreed, giving her puppy dog eyes in an effort to escape Masaki's wrath.

"The next time you call my son a girl I'm going to let him kick your asses." She gave them both one last dark look, than smiled, transforming back into her normal sweet self. "Now, my dear husband, let us go to breakfast. Would you care to join us, Captain Urahara?"

"Ah, thank you Lady Kurosaki, but I must feed my cat before she mutinies."

"Of course." Misaki nodded with a smile and looped her arm through her beaming husband's.

"What's for breakfast?" Isshin chattered to his wife with large hearts in his eyes as he gazed upon her.

"The same as usual dear." Masaki said with a hint of amusement.

"Ah, your voice does grace my ears with sweetness. When we part, it brings me only the greatest of sorrows." Isshin cooed to his wife.

"That's nice sweetheart." Masaki patted his arm, with a reassuring smile and continued to lead him to the dining room.

In the deepest part of the Hueco Mundo district…

"Aizen-sama, I request that I be allowed to lead a raiding party in Seireitei." The blue haired man knelt respectfully at the King of Thieves feet, but his eyes blazed with defiance and malice.

"For what purpose, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked in amusement. He was always amused when it came to this particular bandit who was famous for his hot temper and skill with a blade.

"I want to…retrieve someone who I intend to be my companion."

"By companion, do you mean whore?" Aizen asked bluntly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he gazed down at Grimmjow.

"He is not a whore." Grimmjow spat out before he reigned himself in again. "He will be mine, and mine alone."

"Him?" Aizen mused, "And who is this man that has captured your attention?" Grimmjow didn't reply for a moment, glowering at Aizen reproachfully. "Come now, don't be shy."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow ground out between clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to kill Aizen and no longer have to answer to the Thief King.

Aizen sat up straighter with slight surprise that he was quick to cover. "Ichigo Kurosaki? The son of the Duke?" Grimmjow nodded, his resentment towards Aizen still clear. "Very well, Grimmjow. You may go and kidnap Ichigo. But I expect you to bring him to me immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

In the Rukongai Forest…

"Wake up, Kenpachi!" The little pink-haired girl shrieked, slamming her small fists into the large man's hard stomach.

Kenpachi remained sleeping, only grunting and turning over in response, making Yachiru fall to the floor of the hut.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried and yanked on his dark hair. "Yumi is trying to make me wear a dress again!"

With that a skinny man ran into the hut with a blue-frilly dress in his hands. "Yachiru-san! Little girls should wear dresses, not go around in pants!" He cried.

"No!" Yachiru yelled back and hid on the other side of Kenpachi's bed, peaking her head out long enough to stick out her tongue at Yumichika.

"Yachiru-san!"

"Enough!" Kenpachi roared, sitting up abruptly and throwing a dagger at Yumichika who dodged easily without even blinking. "Yachiru doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to."

"Yes Zaraki-Sama." Yumichika pouted and pranced out the door to go complain to Ikkaku.

Kenpachi growled to himself and ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair. Would he ever be able to sleep in? With that thought he stood up and threw some clothes on, pushing his hair back in a low ponytail and slipping his eye patch on over his right eye.

"Ken-chan, can we go on a ride today, can we Ken-chan!?" Yachiru jumped up and down on his bed excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Yay!"

"Let me eat some breakfast first, though." Kenpachi grumbled and ducked under the doorframe to go outside. Yachiru scrambled up his back and sat on his shoulder, gleefully chirping about what she wanted to do today.

Back at Seireitei…

"Ichigo." Masaki knocked softly on her son's door and opened it slowly. "May I talk with you?"

Ichigo was sprawled out on his enormous bed, his bright orange head buried in a pillow. He sat up when he saw it was his mom and smiled at her. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart." She sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him so his head was resting on her shoulder. "You know your father doesn't mean anything by calling you a girl."

Ichigo snorted and cuddled closer to his mom, sighing deeply. "I don't really look like a girl, do I?"

Masaki smiled and stroked his vibrant hair. "No one can say you aren't masculine, but you do have a feminine side to you as well. Which isn't a bad thing." She added hastily.

Ichigo pulled away with slightly furrowed eyebrows, the closest he came to a frown in her presence. "Feminine side?"

"Well…"Masaki uncharacteristically floundered for a second. "You are a bit lithe and have delicate features." She tapped his pointed nose slightly. "But it can never be said, that you aren't strong and heroic. How you look has nothing to do with who you are."

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Ichigo." Masaki pressed a kiss to his forehead and glided out the room. As soon as she left, Ichigo frowned slightly and stood up from the bed, walking across his room to look in a mirror.

"Delicate features…" He mumbled to himself, examining his light brown eyes and high cheek bones. His nose _//was// _a little dainty and his jaw narrow. Although he trained everyday with Urahara, his frame was slim and limbs long. He lifted his shirt up to his chin and stared down at his torso critically. Running a hand over his flat stomach, he smiled at the firmness underneath his soft skin. "Lithe…" He grumbled to himself, and instantly regretted sounding even remotely mocking towards something his mom said.

With a distasteful groan, Ichigo dropped his shirt back down. So what if he was a little…feminine in looks and he took after his mom more than his dad. Besides, he could still kick his dad's ass, which was the important thing. Hmm…a nice ride through the forest would help soothe his nerves. He hadn't taken Zangetsu out in a while, and he really did get finicky. With a smile, Ichigo slipped into more suitable clothes for riding and asked the servants to tell his family where he was going.

The wind lightly ruffled his hair as he stepped outside, the sun making it seem almost dazzling as it caught the brilliant orange strands. Ichigo scowled at the brightness and raised a hand to shield his eyes just as a voice called out to him.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see a short brunette waving at him enthusiastically in the training yard with a tall red-head beside her. Ichigo rolled his eyes, thankful that Rukia couldn't see him, or else she would hit him. That girl has a strong arm.

"Rukia, Renji." Ichigo said conversationally as he strolled over. What Ichigo liked so much about Seireitei than all other territories was that the people here felt free to speak their mind, whether to noble or peasant. Renji was one of Ichigo's personal guards, and Rukia was a master archer. Just another reason Ichigo did nothing to piss her off. She was really, really scary.

"Ichigo." Renji grinned at his charge and puffed up his chest importantly.

"What are you doing today?" Rukia asked, her eyes gleaming as she took in Renji's foolish spectacle. Honestly, he was only making himself look like an idiot.

"Oh, eh…going riding." Ichigo mumbled, knowing that once Renji heard he would insist on coming.

"Now?"

Think fast Ichigo! "Nah, a little later. Do you want me to come get you when I'm ready?"

"Yeah." Renji said with a stupid love-sick grin.

Rukia rolled her eyes and scoffed. Idiots, the both of them- Renji for falling in love with someone who wasn't interested, and Ichigo for being oblivious.

Ichigo waved at them and went around the side of the castle. Well, that was one crisis diverted. Now he only had to…

"Hey, momma's boy!"

Ah shit. "Hey Tatsuki."

The strong girl scowled at him and tromped forward, her heavy boots thumping loudly on the hard dirt. "You didn't come to spar today! What's wrong? Did you get a boo boo?"

It was Ichigo's turn to scowl. This was the girl that had routinely made him cry when he was younger by kicking his ass every chance she got. Now that they were both older, she taught a class for younger kids how to fight, and enjoyed manipulating Ichigo into coming in for a 'demonstration' in which she would kick his ass again.

"I was having breakfast with my family." Ichigo grunted out, jamming his hands in his pockets and feeling very much like chastised child.

"Well come next time. The kids love you!" She smiled, but they both knew what she meant. The kids might have thought it was hilarious, but Ichigo did not.

Ichigo sulked off, glowering as Tatsuki went off to yell at somebody else. Better them than him. He finally made it to the stable, sighing in relief when he saw there were no stable hands around. Murmuring to Zangetsu lowly, Ichigo opened the stall door and clipped the lead to the large gelding's halter. He was a magnificent quarter horse standing at 17 hands, black all over except for a crescent white patch in between his eyes. Zangetsu was not a nice horse, he was trained for war and liked to make the stable hands life miserable. He even gave Ichigo a hard time when he was feeling particularly mean. But Ichigo was the only one that had managed to ride him.

The orange-haired teen made quick work of the tack, glaring at Zangetsu and kneeing him in the side when the horse tried to puff up. Sneaky little bastard. With one last check to make sure no one was near, Ichigo slipped the bridle over Zangetsu's head and mounted. Ichigo gently kicked Zangetsu to a small trot, sighing as they made it into the trees surrounding the castle. Still nobody watching. He hated it when they insisted he bring guards with him. So ridiculous. Who would want to kidnap him anyways?

**LINE**

**I am taking a break from my "Like a Tiger Treading on the Flowers" collection to write an actual full-length story (although I will add some one shots when I need to get the smut out of my system). I'm going to be concentrating on this and my FMA story, occasionally update "Dark Side of the Moon" as well as putting up "Crush: Uke Ichigo collection.**

**Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy with the response to this story! I am kind of making it a running joke of people calling Ichigo a girl, he doesn't really look like a girl (except he is little feminine) but I really enjoy writing his reaction. Please enjoy the second chapter =)**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 2

The orange-haired teen made quick work of the tack, glaring at Zangetsu and kneeing him in the side when the horse tried to puff up. Sneaky little bastard. With one last check to make sure no one was near, Ichigo slipped the bridle over Zangetsu's head and mounted. Ichigo gently kicked Zangetsu to a small trot, sighing as they made it into the trees surrounding the castle. Still nobody watching. He hated it when they insisted he bring guards with him. So ridiculous. Who would want to kidnap him anyways?

The duke's son eased Zangetsu into a walk and sighed as he got to enjoy the world around him. Zangetsu jerked him out of his musing by stretching his head down and snuffling the grass. Ichigo pulled his head back up and let him trot for awhile, then canter as the trail widened. People would be looking for him soon, but Ichigo didn't care. They worried too much, how was Ichigo supposed to learn about the world if they kept him in a tightly secured box?

Ichigo stopped Zangetsu as they came to a stream and dismounted. Zangetsu slurped noisily from the water as his rider took of his saddle and propped it against a nearby tree. He sighed and laid down on the ground, Zangetsu's lead trailing from his hand as the horse munched on the ground near by. I smile crossed his face as he enjoyed his alone time. Well, alone except for Zangetsu. Who didn't give a rat's ass about what Ichigo was doing.

As though he knew that Ichigo was thinking about him, Zangetsu nibbled on a tuft of Ichigo's hair and tugged on it. "Hey!" Ichigo growled. "That's not food." Zangetsu nickered in response and lipped at his hair again. "Oi!"

"I didn't think the son of a duke would lower himself to sitting on the ground." A low, amused voice startled Ichigo, making him leap up and search for the origin.

Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest was a tall, broad, blue haired man leering at him with a grin full of sharp teeth.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Ichigo snarled and turned to grab his sword from the tack pile, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" A freakishly tall and skinny man had Ichigo's sword in his hand. "This looks like too big of a sword for such a little girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Ichigo yelled and punched the man in the jaw, flipping his body through the air and catching him in the stomach.

"Why you little brat!" The man snarled as he recovered, glaring at Ichigo and raised a fist.

"Enough, Nnoitra." The blue haired man caught Nnoitra's arm and gave it a strong squeeze until Nnoitra grimaced. "He is not yours to hurt."

"Then control your pet, Grimmjow." Nnoitra jerked his arm out of Grimmjow's grasp.

Wait…pet? They weren't talking about him, were they? Ichigo eyed both of them and edged closer to Zangetsu. Maybe he could get away if he was quick.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow shoved Ichigo into the tree and pinned him there.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo yelled, bringing his knee up to catch Grimmjow in the groin, but Grimmjow evaded the action and flipped Ichigo around and pinned his arms around his back.

"Heh, you got a really feisty one." Nnoitra laughed.

"I know." Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear and gave it a lick, making Ichigo grimace. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Go to fucking hell!" Ichigo screamed and continued to try to escape.

"That's not nice." The blue-haired bandit growled and shoved the teen hard against the tree, pressing his body against Ichigo's back. Ichigo was about to retort when Grimmjow cursed and shouted. "Get off me stupid horse!" Grimmjow let go of Ichigo, allowing him to break free and see what was going on. Zangetsu had sunk his teeth into Grimmjow's shoulder and wasn't letting go.

Ichigo scrambled away and behind Zangetsu who let go of Grimmjow and reared up, striking out with his hooves. Grimmjow dodged and unsheathed his sword, moving forward with it and forcing Zangetsu to back up.

"Don't kill him!" Ichigo pleaded, stepping in front of Zangetsu with his hands spread in front of him.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and jerked the teen so their bodies were flush together; grinning like a maniac as he gently laid his sword on Ichigo's neck. "Grab the beast, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra grabbed a hold of Zangetsu and effectively held him still as he tried to rear up yet again. "We should just kill it."

"No!" Ichigo protested, brown eyes ready to fill with tears at the thought of Zangetsu being killed.

"Not yet." Grimmjow ordered and ran his other hand up to grab at Ichigo's hair roughly. "I don't think that would make Ichigo very compliant." With that Grimmjow yanking Ichigo's head up and plundered his mouth. Ichigo thrashed under the kiss, trying desperately to pry the bandit off of him, but was unable to due to the sword still resting against his neck. The lithe teen tasted blood as the man sank his sharp canines into his lip, sending jagged signals of pain through his nerves.

"You bandits disgust me. Molesting a poor girl like that." Grimmjow pulled away immediately and turned to look at the new comers. The one who had spoken was a bald man with a spear resting on his shoulders; beside him was a slender man the same height with dark hair cut into a bob. Behind them was a massive man, whose shirt was cut open to reveal his chiseled torso. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a small pink hair girl perched on his shoulder.

"Why does everybody think I'm a fucking girl!?" Ichigo snarled, struggling to get away from the bandit's grip.

The bald man blinked, and then laughed. "Could have fooled me." He said smugly in amusement. "You sure do look like one."

"I have short hair and no breasts!" The duke's son yelled as he squirmed, Grimmjow yanking Ichigo so he was against his chest.

The bald man laughed again while the guy with the bobbed hair cut leaned forward to examine him. "Definitely a he, but he is very be-

"I'm a man damn it!"

"You know I think you should be paying attention to us right now rather than them." Nnoitra purred, still struggling to hang onto Zangetsu.

"Whatever." The large man finally spoke, he voice rumbling deeply as he eyes the three. "Let go of the kid so I can fight you."

Ichigo scowled at the man, he hated to be called kid almost as much as he hated to be called a girl. Stupid bastards, all of them.

"Go get your own." Grimmjow said with a vicious smirk

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled, getting even angrier as the conversation went on. With a single movement, Ichigo rammed his head back sharply and caught Grimmjow in the nose. Grimmjow yelled and released Ichigo, hands going up to clutch at his nose. "Fuck you!" Ichigo dropped to the ground under Grimmjow's grabbing hands and did a roll, crouching so the stream was to his back, Nnoitra and Grimmjow to his right with Zangetsu, and the four strangers on his left.

Grimmjow glared at him and came forward again, but was instantly blocked by the large man with the eye patch. Grinning with an evil glint in his eyes as the pink girl on his shoulder dropped to the ground beside Ichigo. "Yur pretty!" She declared and launched herself at his legs, wrapping tightly around him.

"Urgh!" Ichigo lost his balance and fell on his ass, the girl instantly leaping into his arms and butting her head under his chin.

Ichigo struggled to sit again, cautiously bracing a hand on the little girl's back as she cuddled against him and looked up at him with puppy eyes. He looked over her head to see the bald guy fighting Nnoitra, his friend watching with freed Zangetsu standing next to him. It was almost comical the way both the bald guy's friend and the horse's heads would turn at the same time to watch the progression of the fight. The large man and Grimmjow were fighting too, their swords clashing loudly as the forest around them was destroyed.

Grimmjow ducked another powerful swing from the man, panting in exhaustion and knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Bring his fingers to his mouth he gave a sharp whistle to Nnoitra. Both of them did a sharp back flip, landing on the high limbs of the tree and disappearing into the forest.

The large man growled out his disappointment and sheathed his sword. "Stupid fucking pansies." He complained. He turned around, looking for the pink blur that usually jumped on him as soon as he finished a fight. Ah, there she was. Sitting on the orange haired teen, cooing and cuddling over him. He quirked an eyebrow up and looked over at Yumichika and Ikkaku who appeared just as amused.

Ikkaku swaggered over to the kid and Yachiru bending over to stare at him with a smirk. "So what's your name, girly?"

"I'm a man damn it!" Ichigo yelled, the words quickly becoming his mantra. He stood up abruptly, still cradling Yachiru carefully in his arms as he kicked Ikkaku in the chin and made him stagger back a few paces. Kenpachi couldn't help but smirk at the strong display the young male was showing. "And shouldn't you introduce yourselves first?" Ichigo glared, but it was ruined by the content way Yachiru was snuggling against him and playing with his orange hair.

"This is Yumichika, I'm Ikkaku, and the big guy over there is Kenpachi," Ikkaku gestured over to Kenpachi, rubbing his chin with the other hand. "Pinky there is Yachiru."

"Well, thanks for saving me." Ichigo said grudgingly. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kenpachi blinked, then spoke to Ichigo directly for the first time. "The duke's son?"

"Er…yeah." Ichigo eyed the man warily as a full grown smirk crossed his face.

"Well you might have to stay with us for a little while." Kenpachi said without a hint of remorse, smirking at the potential ransom provider. Realization dawned in Ikkaku and Yumichika's eyes as they caught on and sniggered.

"Yay!" Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Oh hell no!" Fuck, to be saved from his kidnappers, only to be thrown into a group who also wanted to kidnap him. His life officially sucked.

**LINE**

**OMG, so my sister just called me and told me about her Halloween party- she went as a mad scientist and her husband went as a cheerleader. I couldn't stop laughing when she told me how he stole her bra and how much he looked like a girl. Those two are so adorable! Just thought I should share.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY UKE ICHIGO COLLECTION IS NOW UP!!! Go check it out if you're interested.**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 3

"Well you might have to stay with us for a little while." Kenpachi said without a hint of remorse, smirking at the potential ransom provider. Realization dawned in Ikkaku and Yumichika's eyes as they caught on and sniggered.

"Yay!" Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Oh hell no!" Fuck, to be saved from his kidnappers, only to be thrown into a group who also wanted to kidnap him. His life officially sucked.

Kenpachi smirked and stepped closer to the teen that was still holding Yachiru carefully. "You don't have a choice."

"The fuck I don't!" He tried to pry Yachiru off of him so he could attempt an escape, but she wasn't budging. In fact, she squealed and clung tighter, rubbing her head against his chest. Kenpachi strolled over to Ichigo's discarded sword and tack, swinging it easily onto his shoulder.

"Come on kid." Kenpachi said walking over and gripping Zangetsu's halter (it was scary how tall Kenpachi was, even taller than Zangetsu) and easily held him down when he tried to rear. Yumichika put the saddle on Zan and tightened the girth so Ichigo. Ichigo eyed both of them warily, not wanting any harm to come to Zan if he fights back.

"Fine, but let me lead Zangetsu." He finally said.

Ikkaku frowned and was about to protest but that large outlaw cut him off. "That's fine." He smirked. "It's not like you can outrun me, even on the horse." Ichigo scowled at his arrogance, but he had a feeling that it wasn't unwarranted. Stupid bastards. The teen stalked over to Zangetsu and grabbed the reins from Kenpachi, realizing immediately the outlaw was almost two feet taller than him.

"Hm, I see you _//are//_ male." Kenpachi said with a smirk as he looked at Ichigo up close, eyes moving up and down his body. "You must take after your mother."

Ichigo's POV

"You must take after something under a rock." I mutter back, sidestepping Zangetsu's attempt to chew on my hair once again.

Amazingly enough, the outlaw named Kenpachi snickered. "You have some fight to you." He eyed my body again and then grinned wickedly. "Are you any good in a fight?"

"Give me my sword and I'll show you how good I am."

This time Kenpachi threw back his head and outright laughed, his booming voice causing birds within the immediate vicinity to take flight.

"I have no doubt that you would." The outlaw fingered the hilt of my blade and slid it into the holster attached to the saddle. "Maybe later. Right now we gotta leave before those idiots show up again." He turned back to me with a wicked grin. "Give me your hands."

"Why?" I asked, not wanting any part in what he was about to do.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he grabbed a hold of my shirt, jerking me closer. "You are not in the position to ask questions." He growled at me. I turned my head to the side and clenched my eyes shut, my hands trying to shove the large man off of me. "Do you understand?" I nod frantically as I feel his warm breath tickle my face before he finally releases me.

"You- you…barbarian!" I snap and glare at him.

"Hah! That I am." The man said with a snort, his voice smug as he continues to stare down at me. "Now give me your hands."

I hold them in front of me hesitantly and he pulls them to him, making me bite my lip as his rough fingers slide over my skin. I may not be a pansy noble, but I am still a _//noble// _and my hands are soft in contrast to his calloused ones. I flinch as he smirks at me, purposefully rubbing his coarse thumb over the back of my hand. I glare at him and try to yank my hands back, but he only holds tighter. Gripping my hands together in a bone-crushing hold, he loops a rope around my hands and ties them tightly together.

"How am I supposed to lead Zan if my hands are tied?" I ask as I twist my hands in an attempt to free them, but only succeed in rubbing them harshly against my sensitive skin.

"You're going to be riding, not leading." The dark haired man with the eye patch says. Ah, that might be my chance to escape. "Turn around."

Again, I hesitate, not wanting to be in such a vulnerable position with these outlaws at my back. Kenpachi only snorts and makes a twirling gesture with his finger. I reluctantly turn around, instantly jerking away as I felt something covering my eyes. "What are you doing!?" I try to turn around but strong hands stop me, gripping my shoulders tightly. His hands are so large that his fingers rest below my collar bone while his thumbs brush against my throat.

"We couldn't very well let you see where we are taking you." This time I recognized that it was Ikkaku speaking, his voice low and drawling. "Unless you want to stay with us indefinitely." I shivered at the last part and shook my head.

"Thought so." I heard Kenpachi grunt. Then his hands settled around my waist and I was being lifted into the air.

"Put me down!" I screamed, struggling.

"Hold still, idiot."

I stilled as I realized he was putting me onto Zangetsu. I couldn't help but pout a little at my helplessness, slumping my shoulders forward and entwining my hands in Zan's main as I sulked.

"You know when you make that expression you look even more like some blushing maiden." Ikkaku drawled somewhere on my right.

"Fuck you!" I snarled.

"_//That// _wasn't very lady-like." Yumichika commented.

I responded with curses that would make a pirate blush.

"Ichi-Chan!" Something hit my stomach hard, making me gasp as the breath was knocked out of me. "You get to stay with us for awhile. Ichi-Chan!"

I didn't dare correct her on the name. My body jolted slightly as Zangetsu started to move unexpectedly as one of the outlaws- I assumed Kenpachi- started to lead him. Yachiru squealed loudly in my ear and put her small arms around my neck. Automatically I put my arms up to loop behind her back, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Where did we put the damn horses?" I heard Ikkaku curse and couldn't help but smirk in response. Good, make them walk.

"You're going the wrong way." Yumichika sighed.

"There they are!"

Zangetsu huffed and pranced as he caught scent of the other horse. I could hear a soft nicker from nearby and frowned. Hopefully Zan wouldn't create too much of a fuss, he didn't like other horses any more than he liked people.

I growled slightly underneath my breath as I heard them moving around and talking, cursing my inability to see. Soon we were moving forward again and Yachiru shifted in my hold, murmuring something under her breath. I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to ask her what she said when I realized that the little girl fell asleep. I gave soft smile and lifted my bound hands up to pet her hair.

"You have sisters don't you?" My head whipped to the right as I heard Yumichika's softer tones.

"Um, yeah." No harm in answering.

"I like her a lot more when she's asleep." Ikkaku said to my left.

Kenpachi grunted from up front where he was still leading Zangetsu.

"Is she yours?" I asked Kenpachi, only a small amount of hesitation in my voice at the thought of conversing with my captors.

"Huh? Nah, I found her."

"You _//found// _her?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing under the fabric over my eyes.

"Yeah, in the woods." I really didn't know what to make of that.

Before long we slowed down and I heard some voices talking. My heart leapt in my throat at the thought of civilization, but then sunk as I realized it was only the outlaws' camp. What a cruddy day. I jumped a little when I was scooped out of the saddle again, Yachiru still clinging onto me tightly.

"You could have warned me." I said grumpily, twisting my back a little to get the creaks out of it.

"I would think you have other things to complain about." Kenpachi's deep voice rumbled over me.

"Yeah, yeah." I groused. "Can you take the blindfold off now?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Kenpachi let out a chuckle as Ichigo snarled. "Yeah, whatever."

Rough hands yanked at some of my hair, making me wince, but it was worth it as the world around me became visible once again. I blinked as the light tickled my eyes, and then took note of my surroundings. It resembled a small village, not many people but all of them busy doing one thing or another. Yumichika and Ikkaku were being hailed by some strong looking men as they walked over. While most of the hut-like houses were on the ground, some were up in the trees with rope bridges going in between them.

Yachiru had barely even stirred in my arms before she was bouncing up and down on the ground, squealing about getting to play. I glanced over at Kenpachi who wasn't even watching her; rather he was looking at me rather intently.

"What?" I asked hotly, then gritted my teeth as Zangetsu decided to nip the bare part of my arm for attention. "You stupid nag!" I yelled, glaring at the smug horse.

"I find it interesting that you would fight for your horse's life and visa versa when you have such a…volatile relationship." Kenpachi said with a grin that showed off his sharp teeth.

"Well _//I//_ find it interesting that you have nothing better to do then kidnap people!" I snap back.

"Hah! It passes the time."

Stupid, stupid bastard. "Can you please untie me now?"

"Huh? Sure." He unsheathed his sword, making me eye it warily. The outlaw noticed and smirked in smug satisfaction. "I wouldn't attack a bound lady such as yourself."

I would have retorted, but I didn't know if he would cut me free if I did so. Instead I held still as he gripped my forearm and cut the binds with one quick slice of his sword. I rubbed my wrists tenderly and yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Now what?"

"Now you stay here under constant watch until we hear back from your father about getting you back."

"How will they know how to contact you?" I ask curiously, leading Zangetsu as we walked to the rickety stable area.

"We're going to leave a note for them, of course."

"Right, of course." I mumbled to myself. I wonder if the corral will hold Zangetsu.

"You will be staying with me." Kenpachi stated as he put my tack away and grabbed my sword. "You try anything, I will kill you." The sharp gleam in his eyes had me convinced and I hurriedly nodded in understanding. "If everything goes well, you will be back with your mommy with no harm done. If everything doesn't…" He raised my sword meaningfully and ran his thumb over the sharp edge. "Things happen. You understand?"

"Y-yeah." I blush under his stare.

"Good. Also, try to stay away from the men other than Ikkaku and Yumichika; they're a bit grabby with women."

"I'm a man damn it!"

**LINE**

**Oh gods, I can't help but poke fun at Ichigo. So cute!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I put a picture up on my profile of Ichigo that I think really fits with my idea of him in my head of him. You should check it out.**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 4

Gin Ichimaru slunk through the shadows of the trees. He had been deployed to assist Grimmjow kidnap the earl's son, and they were so lucky he had. Right now the people in the castle had no idea what had happened to Ichigo, why he was missing. And Gin intended to keep it that way. He rested against a tree near the castle, waiting patiently for the messenger who was to deliver the ransom note.

Gin was awarded for his patience. There was a young boy fitting an arrow to his bow just outside the wood line, a piece of paper attached to it. Before he could release it, Gin was there, giving him a sharp tap to the back of the head. There was no use killing him. He crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket, lifting the boy over his shoulder with the intention of tossing him deep into the woods. By the time he wakes up and finds his way home, Ichigo would hopefully be in their grasp. If all goes well.

Ichigo's POV

I spent most of my first day in the camp being tugged around by Yachiru. Who I found was not only cute, but also lived to make Ikkaku's and Yumichika's lives miserable. It was very useful to have her around. Everyone in the little camp/village knew to not let me escape, but they friendly. Some were a little _//too// _friendly, but Kenpachi thankfully was quick to dissuade them.

Kenpachi was something of a mystery. All of them men here clearly respected him, if not feared him. The fight earlier had suggested something of his power, but it was also obvious that he was barely even trying. This was a man not to be taken lightly. Yet he had shown me a small amount of kindness by first saving me from the bandits (only to turn around and kidnap him) and was also letting everyone know that I'm not to be harmed.

It was far too complicated. All I wanted to be was at home right now, maybe sparring with Renji or getting into trouble with Rukia. Instead he was in a camp of outlaws. I was jittery, on edge in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. I didn't know how to deal with it. Although I had always thought I wasn't spoiled, at least not as much as the other nobles, but now I was changing my entire opinion. These men were rough, hot tempered and loved to fight. There were at lease 2 fights going on at once all the time.

I was relieved when night fell, hoping to take the chance to escape when it got dark. Unfortunately, Kenpachi kept me close the entire night. It seemed to be a regular occurrence for them to drink and make fools of themselves. It was highly amusing to watch, but it didn't seem to affect Kenpachi except to make him more relaxed. Right now Yachiru was curled up on Kenpachi's lap and Yumichika was asleep on Ikkaku's shoulder. I got the feeling that those two had something going on more than friendship and I thought it was kind of sweet.

After Kenpachi put Yachiru to bed, he tugged me along to where I assumed we would be sleeping. His hand gripping my arm as he pulled me to the outskirts of the village. The loud, boisterous singing in the camp dimmed as we walked further along the path. Apparently Kenpachi liked his privacy. Better for me, it would be easier to incapacitate him and sneak back into town that way.

The place he slept was just a hut with a latrine a little bit away from it. Inside the hut was a table, a chest for clothes and a bed. Singular. I eyed it and glanced to Kenpachi who was in the process and taking his shirt off. I couldn't see much in the dark, with only a small candle lit for light, but I could make out his corded muscles and broad back. I blushed and turned away, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt as I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

He got into the bed- with creaks and protests groaning from it- and slumped back onto the pillow. "Get into bed." He ordered gruffly, his voice slightly husky from drowsiness.

"Umm…" I shifted from foot to foot, glancing at the bed warily.

"Now."

I sighed in defeat and lifted the blanket, placing myself on my side as far away from him as possible. I heard him shift and a pair of strong arms encircled my waist, tugging me against him.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled, shoving at his arms but unable to move him.

"I don't want you sneaking away in the middle of the night." He said, his breath tickling my ear as his head rested above mine. I was certain he could see my blush even in the dark; our bodies were pressed so close together I could feel every line of his muscles and even the hard shape of his hips.

I continued to struggle, trying to elbow him but it didn't even affect him. "Unless you would rather I tied you down." The threat was said lowly, and almost sensually. I gulped and shook my head frantically. He chuckled and shifted so we fit together in a more comfortable position. I squirmed slightly, trying to find a way where my body wasn't lying awkwardly over his arm. He grunted and moved it up so it rested under my head, keeping his other arm firmly around my waist.

It was a rather…intimate position. Our bare skin touching, our bodies spooning. If I hadn't been blushing before, I would be now. But it was also slightly comfortable. To be held by someone so much bigger than myself, I felt warm and sleepy. His soft snores blew lightly against my hair and his chest rumbled every time he breathed. It was rhythmic and soothing. Soon I found myself drifting to sleep, relaxing in his hold and chasing after my dreams.

Kurosaki Castle

Isshin was worried. And when Isshin got worried, children ran, men cried and Urahara sulked. At the moment he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, hysterically questioning everyone and everything (yes, everything) about his missing daughter- or, er, son. Normally the people in the castle would blow him off with no concern, but Masaki was there as well, biting her lower lip and twisting a piece of her dress between her fingers.

"IIICCHHIIIGOOOO!!!" Isshin was bawling on his knees now, "Where are you, my beautiful son!?!?!?" Urahara was beside him, patting him on the shoulder soothingly while Yuzu cuddled against her mother's side with her thumb in her mouth and Karin stared at the wall stonily.

Renji was pacing, Rukia watching him sympathetically. His heavy boots thunking loudly on the wooden floor. "Fuck!" The red head screamed, kicking at a chair and sending it crashing into the wall. "Where are you, Ichigo!?"

Masaki glanced over at him with a calculating gleam. She walked over to him, her dress whispering behind her quietly. "Do you love my son, Abarai?" She was truly curious, he was a prestigious member of the guard, and was often seen trailing after her son.

He turned crimson and nodded. "I was…" He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck while he looked away. "I was going to ask for his hand in marriage." (1) Renji's entire face was beet red now and he shifted like a scolded school boy.

Masaki smiled at him softly and patted his arm gently. Isshin trailed over, sniffling loudly and rubbing his snotty nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "You want to marry my daughter?"

"Son, dear." Masaki corrected gently.

"You want to marry my son?" Isshin asked with a wide grin, totally opposite his despondent demeanor moments before.

"Yes." Renji was still blushing, but he spoke confidently and clearly.

"Very well!" Isshin cried happily, clinging to the small joy he could have at a time of anxiety. "You shall marry my daughter, Ichigo!"

"He's your son, Isshin." Masaki corrected, although she was also happy with the idea of her oldest child getting married, it tickled at the back of her mind about Ichigo's reaction. Well, he would grow to love Renji, as Renji obviously did him.

**LINE**

**1 Remember, this is in the olden days when arranged marriages happened all the time. It's not so odd that Renji would ask Ichigo's parents instead of him. Although some nobles may consider it "marrying beneath them," Ichigo's family has never been troubled by such rules in society.**

**And also, obviously same-sex marriages weren't as acceptable back then, especially for the eldest and only son of a duke, but it's for the story. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**This was a result of me not being able to get the image of Ichigo in pigtails out of my head. In "Crush" I also had poor Ichigo getting his hair done, I am so evil. XD**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 5

Ichigo's POV

I woke up slowly, fighting the pull to the real world as a snuggled underneath the blankets. They moved, pulling me tight against something hard. I mumbled, trying to escape the confinement. My memories from last night came crashing back down on me as I felt skin that wasn't my own pressed under my face. I stilled, frowning as I analyzed the situation. We hadn't moved much in the night and my body was stiff from staying in the same position. Kenpachi's arm had drawn me even closer against himself and there wasn't even an inch of space between us.

I shifted, freezing as he groaned and mumbled against my hair, his hips moving forward. I then realized that he had a typical male morning erection. Even through both of our pants I could feel it brushing against my ass, rubbing along my crack as he moved his hips forward for friction. He was obviously asleep, for which I am very thankful, but I wish I was as well. This is so awkward!

I tried to move my hips away from his but he mumbled in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach with me under him. He stops rocking against me and grunts, not moving any more. I squirm and move slowly from underneath him. Damn, he's so fucking heavy! Not to mention I'm now aware of my own problem being pressed between me and the sheets. Fuck! If it was just a morning erection I would write it off as nothing more than an embarrassment. But I hadn't gotten hard until Kenpachi had rubbed his own hard penis against me.

Shit.

Kenpachi's POV

I had been awake for awhile now, just watching the boy sleep. His face was even more beautiful when it was relaxed, unaware. At a certain point I realized I was actually hard from our closeness, his small body seemed to burn mine wherever we touched. I murmured in contentment and brought my hips forward, seeking some sort of friction to relieve the pressure. He moved in my arms and I realized he was actually awake and trying to get away.

I didn't let on that I was awake and instead moved so he was sprawled beneath me. It was hard to not rub myself against him again, but I was satisfied with snuggling against his warm body. His breath had quickened, making me smirk slightly. I know I shouldn't be playing with him like this, but it felt too good. Soon Yachiru would be bursting in here and we can both pretend this never happened. But right now I wanted to soak up the sensation of having a warm body next to mine. It had been so long since I had a bed partner, so long since I had found someone interesting.

"Ken-chan! Ichi-chan!" Speak of the devil.

Ichigo's POV

Yachiru burst into the hut, screaming both of our names loudly. I jumped, throwing Kenpachi off of me and rolling away.

He simply yawned and stretched, my eyes traced down his body before I could help myself before snapping away. Yachiru bounced onto the bed and launched her small arms around me.

"Ichi-chan! You have to play with me!"

"Er, okay."

"Yay!"

A second later Yumichika burst in with a dress in his hands. "Ichigo-chan!" He cried happily, holding the dress out in front of him. "I brought you a change of clothes!"

I stared at him. He smiled happily back. Kenpachi started chuckling deeply from the other side of the bed and I blew up.

"I'm not a fucking girl!!!" I screamed, ready to kill the next person who suggested that.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "I know that."

I stared. He stared.

"Then why would you bring me a _/dress/ _to wear!?" I ask incredulously.

"Because I think you would look beautiful in it!"

He smiled. Kenpachi laughed again. I started yelling.

"JUST BECAUSE I TAKE AFTER MY MOM DOESN'T MAKE ME FEMININE!!!" I screamed. "And…and…I am very very manly!" I said, hitting my chest hard.

"Yeah, you're practically sweating with all the manliness you have in you." Ikkaku decided to join us, yawning and scratching his head as he took in the scene.

"Damn right I am!"

"I think you would look pretty in it Ichi-chan!" Yachiru chirped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"He he he…" Ikkaku started giggling, clutching his stomach tightly. "HA HA HA!!!" He laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor.

Yumichika sighed and stepped over his fallen form and outside. Yachiru jumped on top of him, shoving her hands into his face. "You laugh too much, Kaku-chan! You're going to hurt yourself again!"

He tried to push the girl off of him and yelled when she bit his head. "Get her off! Get her off!" He screamed, running out the hut, his screams fading out as he got farther away.

I stared at the place they just were with a dumbfounded look on my face. Kenpachi didn't even bat an eye, stretching and scratching his bare stomach. I stared. I knew I was doing it, but I couldn't help it. How does somebody get muscles like that? I work out a lot and I'm not even remotely close to being that fit. I can't help but feel jealous.

…

…I wonder what they feel like…

…

Moving on! I turn around abruptly as he drops his pants to get undressed. Stupid, stupid man.

"Oi, Ichigo." I turn around and glare at him with my arms crossed over his chest. "Let's go."

-With Grimmjow

"We've found their trail." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned and fingered the hilt of his sword. "Good." He said with a laugh. "Let's go."

Ichigo's POV

I was being tortured. Ikkaku was holding me down while Yachiru and Yumichika were putting my hair into pigtails. I vowed to punch the other men once I managed to escape. My hair wasn't long enough to go into pigtails so instead they stuck out from the side of my head in two little bundles of orange spikes. I scowled at them as Ikkaku laughed and Yumichika cooed over me.

I hate them so much right now. I count myself lucky they haven't forced me into a dress like some large doll they can play with. I'm scowling at them heavily and throwing whatever curses I can think of.

"What…" We all turned at the sound of the gruff voice. Kenpachi stood their staring at the four of us with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you guys doing?" His eyes lingered on me and his lips twitched into a smile as he caught sight of the pigtails.

"Nothing." Yumichika said as he dropped his hands from my head.

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders and slumped onto the ground next to us. Ikkaku let go of me and my hands instantly went for my hair to take out the damn ties.

"No!" Yachiru protested. "Don't take them out Ichi!"

My hands faltered as her lower lip pouted out and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Fine." I said with a grumble. "I won't take them out." She smiled and all was right in the world again. Who cares if a bunch of outlaws see me with pigtails?

"It suits you." Kenpachi said as he took a swig of beer he had in his hand.

"Fuck you." I snap, sulking.

"I think I would be doing the fucking." Kenpachi's eye narrowed dangerously and his sharp teeth glinted in the light as he smirked.

"Wait-what?" I ask, suddenly flustered at the turn in conversation.

Ikkaku's face twists in amusement and Yumichika sighs.

"I would be doing the fucking." He repeats; face slack in disinterest while his eyes betray them with amusement.

I spluttered for a few seconds. "Th-that's not what I meant!" I stuttered out, glaring at him.

"Whatever." Kenpachi said, Ichigo huffed and looked away, but Kenpachi continued to look at him from the corner of his eye.

Yumichika stifled a smirk while Ikkaku just had a confused expression on his face as he looked back and forth between them.

"Zaraki-sama!" A gangly man ran up to Kenpachi, panting. "The ransom note was intercepted and Aizen's gang is heading this way right now."

"Yay! A fight!" Yachiru cheered. Kenpachi grunted and got to his feet slowly, cracking his hands in front of him.

"What are the chances the guys who tried to kidnap Ichigo are part of Aizen's crew?" Ikkaku asked, also getting to his feet.

"It doesn't matter." Kenpachi said gruffly. "It comes to the same thing." He glanced over at Ichigo and grabbed a man that was walking past. "You watch him" He ordered pointing to Ichigo. "You let him out of your sight, I'll kill you."

The man nodded with a frightened look on his face, shooting Ichigo a nervous glance.

"Right!" Ikkaku said, drawing his sword, "Let's go!"

With that Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and some of the other outlaws went out to attack the group before they reached the camp. Ichigo was left staring after them with a cross expression on his face, he eyed his designated guard who glared at him.

"Don't even think about it." The man growled and grabbed the scruff of Ichigo's neck. "You're not going anywhere."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and jerked out of the man's harsh grip. "It doesn't look like it, does it." He replied moodily. The man watched him suspiciously but didn't say anything more.

-Kenpachi's POV

What a bunch of weaklings. The men here were nothing more than grunts, no real finesse behind the swing of the sword. It made me wonder why the fuck Aizen sent these pansy-ass pussies to fight. We slaughtered them in less than 5 minutes. What a waste of time.

-Ichigo's POV

The men that had been left at the camp were all dead or injured. As soon as Kenpachi and the others had left, they had been ambushed by Grimmjow and some of his men. Unarmed and vulnerable, I ran to the stables to get Zangetsu and hopefully manage to escape. I stumbled over a log but managed to keep upright and ran on.

"There you are, Strawberry." A voice purred behind me. I jerked around and fell onto my back as I saw a familiar blue-haired figure walking towards me, sheathing a bloody sword. "Hello, my pet."

"You!" I snarled, trying to get up and run away but falling in my haste.

"Beautiful Strawberry." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "You're coming with me."

"Like hell!" I shot back and managed to get to my feet, searching the area frantically for something that I could fight with. Finding nothing, I turned to run again but Grimmjow grabbed my arm and dragged me to him.

"Sorry I had to do this." Grimmjow growled into my ear, then there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

Kenpachi's POV

Ichigo was gone. The fight earlier had apparently been to divert their attention away from the camp so they could get Ichigo back. A couple of the men had died and now I was pissed. Not because of the men dying (they should have been stronger) but because Ichigo had been kidnapped. They had stolen his (_//their//) _kidnappie. That makes me angry.

Ichigo is mine (//_ours//) _and I'm going to get him back.

They'll be taking them to Aizen first. We have to get there before Grimmjow does anything to Ichigo.

I'm angry. Very angry. I had forgotten what it felt like to be truly angry, usually it's just the joy of fighting and adrenaline pumping through me. I forgot that anger is this twisting beast that doesn't _//have// _to be let out, but _//needs// _to be let out.

I want him back.

**LINE**

**What do you know! This story really does have a plot!!! **

**Reviews make me write faster, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't really plan this, but there is some one-sided NnoitraxIchigo in this chapter, and mentions of AizenxGin.**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 6

Ichigo's POV

I woke to loud, irritating voices arguing and a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I groaned and shifted, then realized that my arms and feet weren't moving. I opened my eyes blearily and blinked. I was currently lying on a hard wooden floor with a few scattered tables about. From the empty bottles laying everywhere I assumed I was in some sort of tavern. I tried to move my arms again and looked down; my wrists were tied behind my back and ankles were bound together by some type of coarse rope. Maybe I could try and get free when no one is watching me…

"I brought him here, that's all you need to know. Why do you want to see him?" I recognized the voice as Grimmjow's coming from the other room.

"I'm not going to steal your pet, Grimmjow." Responded an unknown amused voice. "I am quite content with Gin."

"I don't care about you and your boy toy." Grimmjow spat back.

"Hey, hey." Came a teasing voice. "No need to be so mean."

"Fuck off, Gin." Grimmjow growled.

I spotted a steak knife left on one of the tables and glanced back to the closed door. Wriggling my body, I moved over to the table. I wasn't able to stand with my hands and feet tied so tightly, but maybe I could knock it off. I brought my knees forward and hit the table leg, making it rock with a loud scrape. I looked over at the door fearfully, but the voices continued to argue. It was almost over the edge…I hit the table again and the knife fell. My eyes widened and I rolled quickly as it landed right where my head had been a second ago.

Okay Ichigo, I said to myself, just breathe. I squirmed so my back was to the knife and felt with my fingers, grasping the handle of the blade and bringing it to the rope, urgently sawing back and forth. I could feel some of the tension ease on my wrists, and then the knife jolted as it cut through. Yes! I quickly brought the knife to my legs and sawed at the ropes frantically.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A cold voice said. I looked up fearfully and saw the bandit that had been with Grimmjow earlier, Nnoitra, standing in the doorway and looking at me with a cruel smirk. "If Grimmjow can't even keep an eye on his pets, someone is going to steal them away." The tall man approached me slowly and I hurried the action of my hands, relief filling me somewhat as the rope snapped and I was finally free.

"Stay back!" I leapt to my feet and held the knife in front of me, eyes darting around nervously as I moved back, trying to keep the tables between us.

"So you do have some fire in you." Nnoitra narrowed his eyes and walked forward with a sharp grin. "Not that it will do any good."

He stepped around the table and I lunged, the knife held high as I swiped it down towards him. He easily dodged and grabbed my arm, using the force behind my lunge to flip me so I landed on my back on the table.

"Not fast enough." My body was splayed across the table, arms pinned on either side of my head and my feet too far off the ground to get any leverage. "Has anyone ever told you that you're prettier than most girls?" Nnoitra said with a cruel smile, leaning down so our faces were only a few inches apart. I glared at him, my mouth pressed in a tight line. "I bet you're great in bed." He forced my legs apart with his knees and ground his clothed hard on against me.

I gagged in disgust and squirmed, cursing him and his existence. It only made him laugh. I had always been a momma's boy, I knew that. I ran to her whenever anything went wrong, and she was the only one that could make me smile when the world came crumbling down on me. But she wasn't here now, and I couldn't help but curse that I got my looks from her rather than my father.

"Nnoitra!" We both turned out heads to see Grimmjow stomping towards us. A tall brown haired man and a silver-haired man stood behind him, amusement showing clearly on their faces. "Get off of him! He's mine!" Grimmjow drew his sword, anger flaring in his narrowed eyes as he stared at Nnoitra menacingly.

"Finders keepers." Nnoitra sing-songed and pressed his body further down on mine. "He was about to escape, you don't deserve him. You should give him to me, Aizen-sama." Nnoitra demanded. "From what I heard, Grimmjow isn't appreciative of you anyways."

The brown haired man considered Nnoitra with a half-smile. "I'm afraid not, Nnoitra." Aizen said. "Grimmjow went to great lengths to retrieve young Kurosaki and therefore the boy will be awarded to him."

"I'm not some fucking thing that can be given to another person!" I snarled from my still pinned position on the table. "Let me the fuck go!"

"Hah!" Nnoitra laughed and leaned in close to me, making me try and force my head as far away as possible. "If only I got to tame that cheek you got there…"

"Nnoitra, get off of him." Aizen admonished.

Nnoitra got off of me reluctantly and Grimmjow stormed over, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me up sharply. I glared at him and stomped down on his foot hard. He jerked me against his chest and growled at me, his blue eyes aflame with lust and possessiveness. The intensity made me want to take a step back, but his tight hold made it impossible.

A loud crash came from outside and the wall suddenly explode, throwing us onto the ground with debris scattering over us. Grimmjow leapt to his feet, lifting me up with him. His eyes roved over me to check for injuries and found nothing other some small scratches. "Nnoitra, watch Ichigo." Aizen ordered, striding out of the room with Gin and Grimmjow close behind him.

"Anything happens to him, I'll kill you." Grimmjow stated in warning, giving both of us one last glance before following out the door.

"I guess it's just you and I now." Nnoitra said lowly with a perverted leer.

"Obviously." I muttered to myself, dusting myself off and wincing at the bruises and cuts.

"There you are." A gruff voice came from the hole in the wall. I was never so grateful to see somebody in my entire life. There was Kenpachi, his sword resting on his shoulder and grinning like a maniac.

"Tch, you are that man from before." Nnoitra sneered in recognition and drew his own sword.

"Yeah." Kenpachi said, dropping his sword down and pointing it at Nnoitra. "Enough talk. Let's fight."

"Hah! No problem." Nnoitra replied and ran at him, bringing his sword down with surprising strength.

"So you do have some strength." Kenpachi smirked wildly with a glint in his eye. "Good!"

I scrambled back out of the way as they fought, tables getting thrown out of the way and broken as the two destroyed what was left of the pub. Both of their long swords whipped through the air in large, sweeping motions; the steady clang of them coming together were the only clear sounds not muted by the commotion outside.

My eyes were glued to their faces, Kenpachi's wild grin and Nnoitra's frown. Kenpachi lifted his sword high above his head, leaving his body unprotected. When Nnoitra thrust his sword forward, Kenpachi shifted his body to the side and brought his arm down heavily, blood spraying into the air as it bit through Nnoitra's face and torso. I raised a hand to cover my mouth at the sight of the blood, the heavy tang of it polluting my nose. I turned my eyes away from his hacked body and clenched them shut.

"Still alive, huh?" Kenpachi asked. My eyes snapped over and I realized that yes, Nnoitra was still breathing, albeit raggedly. "Whatever. No fun finishing off somebody who can't fight."

Kenpachi wiped his sword on his leg and walked over to me, grabbing my arm and jerking me from the corner I was crouched in. I scowled at him and punched him in the stomach solidly. The look of surprise on his face was worth it though.

"I'm tired of being dragged around!" I hissed and hit him again for good measure. I doubted my punches hurt him, they probably hurt my fist more, but it felt good.

"What? You want me to carry you?" He said with a frown.

"That's not what I meant!" I said angrily and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm tired of being kidnapped, of being dragged and jerked around, and I'm tired of being molested!" I shouted at him.

He blinked slowly and frowned. "He didn't…" He gestured with his sword to Nnoitra's fallen form.

"No." I said grudgingly. "You got here in time."

"Good. Now let's go." To his credit, he didn't grab my arm this time. But he did stay close to me as we walked out into the darkness. I heard laughter to my right and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika waltzing up covered in blood.

"Ya got the girl then?" Ikkaku asked with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted and launched myself at him, bringing my fist up to meet his chin, then rotating my body and catching his chest in a kick. He staggered backwards and clutched his chin in surprise.

Kenpachi chuckled at me, making me glower at him darkly.

"Are they still occupied?" Kenpachi asked, ignoring Ikkaku who was trying to attack me, but being held back by Yumichika.

"Yeah." Yumichika was also not paying attention to Ikkaku, even though he was wrapping his arms around his chest to stop him. "Ganju's fireworks worked great."

"Good." Kenpachi grunted. "Let's go then." He glanced over at me. "We brought your horse, you try to escape and you'll wish you hadn't."

Of course. Why did I have to go for a ride by myself? Maybe I should listen to Renji more often…

**LINE**

**I apologize for the crappy battle scene, they really aren't my forte. And I just couldn't kill Nnoitra. I love him too much!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah so I got my first 'flame' from somebody with the anonymous username 'dead' on . This is what they said "do you even have an idea of who kenpachi is?yor writing is crap and you have no understanding of the characters or even how to write. make us all happy and just stop. now." That's what they wrote exactly. I mean hello? Uh, the warnings are clear and lots of people love my stories, so why don't you get off your fucking high horse. It's not like the world is going to implode because I write KenpachixIchigo stories. If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT!!! (And really, at least I use proper spelling and punctuation.) Although sometimes my grammar is off. But whatever. Sorry for ranting, but that really pissed me off. **

The Crumbling World: Chapter 7

Ichigo's POV

We didn't go back to the original camp because Aizen's men had discovered it. Instead we camped by a river for that night. It was slightly uncomfortable because my only alternative to being tied up was sleeping on Kenpachi. Yes, sleeping _//on// _him. Instead of lying next to him like I had before, I ended up with my head resting against his chest and his arms curled around my back. It wasn't so much of a discomfort, but rather an embarrassment of my body's reaction to his. I almost preferred being tied up.

Third Person POV

Yumichika and Ikkaku thought it was hilarious. They loved seeing Ichigo in such an uncomfortable position, as well as how much Kenpachi himself was enjoying it. A little bit too much. They both shared a glance as Kenpachi's hand settled on the sleeping Ichigo's back and stroked the bare skin. Ichigo sighed at the touch and cuddled closer to the large outlaw in his sleep, rubbing his head against the strong chest.

So cute.

Kenpachi's POV

It was troublesome that we had to move from our old camp, but necessary. The morning after spending the night with (the unfortunately attractive) Ichigo curled on my chest, I sent Yumichika and Ikkaku to pick up the stragglers and Yachiru so we could find a new place to set up base. I didn't dare go back with them since Aizen's men would know where to look and might snatch up Ichigo again. I may be able to fight them off, but I didn't want them snatching the tangerine-locked beauty again.

That boy really is too much of a temptation. As soon as we regroup I'm going to send out another messenger and make sure that those rich nobles actually get the ransom note. Right now I really wanted to touch him, to taste him. It was my desire for him more than the desire for the money that drove me to take him back from Grimmjow. The idea of somebody else touching him consumes me with rage.

I watch him as we walk. The sun filtered softly through the trees and cast a warm glow on his face. Shit. I'm no fucking poet, but it's no wonder that Grimmjow wanted him. Not to mention his fiery personality was such a turn on.

He looked confused at the sound of thunder and running water that grew louder and louder. I stopped him as we finally came to the place he and I were going to stay temporarily. He stood there, staring in awe-struck as he took in the magnificent view of the waterfall. It was a sight to behold, water pounding down heavily from the river, mist forming small rainbows as the light hit it. Further away from where the water fell, it was so clear you could see the rocks and small fish swimming.

"We're going to get wet." I said to him with a smirk. He furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion. "You'll see."

I started toward the waterfall and glanced back to make sure Ichigo was coming. He eyed me uncertainly but followed anyways. I walked up to the water and sat down, tugging my boots off. He watched me with a frown but didn't do anything. "How good are you at swimming?"

"What!?" His eyes bugged out of his head.

"We're going to be going there." I gestured towards the falling water. "Can you swim at least?"

"Uh… Only a little." He looked a little embarrassed at his proclamation of weakness.

"Take off your clothes."

"What!?" He screeched again and backed away.

"Clothes will drag you down. Shoes too. Take them off." He still looked a little unsure, but he pulled shirt above his head, allowing me to see his surprisingly toned torso. His muscles were long and lean rather than bulky, but they fit his sinewy frame nicely. He must have noticed me staring because he turned scarlet and crossed his arms over his chest.

I forced myself to look away and tied my boot's laces together, looping them around my neck. When I finally glanced over at Ichigo again he was just wearing a pair of boxers and a blush. I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks. He scowled at me and looked to the side.

"I'll carry your stuff. It won't hinder me." Ichigo held out his clothes and I took them from him, allowing my fingers to brush against his soft noble's hands. His eyes widened in shock as a spark jumped between us. I shivered and stepped away, shoving his clothes in my water-proof pack. I don't care if my clothes get wet, so I didn't bother taking mine off. With that I stepped into the cool water, not yet warmed by the sun long enough to be anything but chilly. Ichigo walked in after me, yelping and jumping back out.

I laughed at him openly. "Don't be a wuss." He glowered at me and stepped in, flinching but continuing on. I kicked off the bottom and gave a few strokes in the direction of the waterfall I could hear his splashed behind me as we grew closer. I stopped where the water became more violent and waited for him to catch up. "We're going under here." He looked at me in confusion. "Just trust me. And wrap your arms around my shoulders; I don't want you to get pushed under by the force of it."

He swam closer to me and timidly laid his hands around my shoulders before sliding them around to my chest. I was glad I was wearing a shirt because the sensation of our skin touching might have been the end of my patience.

Instead of ripping off the remains of his clothing and fucking him I ducked under the waterfall and swam through the pounding water. His arms tightened their hold on me and then I was breaking through the surface again. It was dark in the cave and I could hear Ichigo spluttering behind me. With ease I found the shore line and pulled myself and him out of the water. I could feel him squirming behind me as he slid down and his feet scrambled to find solid ground. I felt the ground carefully and grinned as I came across the torches. I searched through my pack quickly and brought my flint together, lighting it and allowing light into the cave.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Now I could see Ichigo's wet form, boxers clinging to his body like a second skin. I could see the outline of his penis through them and wanted nothing more than to walk over there and ravish him. My control was snapping. I lodged the end of the torch in between the rocks and stripped my soaking wet clothes off, enjoying the way Ichigo's eyes took in my form and glanced away.

Shit, they better get back soon or I'm going to fuck him into the stone.

**LINE**

**Right, that's it for now!!! Smut is coming up soon, maybe in the next chapter. :D**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so touched with the amount of feedback I got from reviewers over the flame I received. And to "another author here who prefers to remain unknown until the time being," I agree with you completely. I'm not going to let one measly review make me stop writing. I enjoy what I do, any so do plenty of other people. If somebody doesn't like it, then they can go screw themselves. **

**I love you all!!!**

**FLAME RANT: And get this…dead reviewed again. If my fan fiction is so bad that you (and I quote) "read your stories to remind myself how bad some fan fiction can be," then it's simple, stop reading! You obviously have nothing better to do than to check for updates on my stories because you responded to what I said in the last chapter almost as soon as I put it up. I encourage you to review with your fan fic link so I can read the wonder that is your fan fiction. I am eager to learn from the master if you would be so kind as to show me. **

**And just so you know, I put up a warning for out-of-character-ness. That means that the characters aren't going to be perfectly canon. **

**I wish that dead would leave a link so I could respond in a way not in my stories. I took down dead's first review, but left the second up for the ones who thought it was so humorous.**

**I appreciate constructive criticism, but a flame does nothing to help me. Dead, if you wish to point out some things that will help me improve my story, I welcome it. If not, then you are just being an immature brat who makes yourself feel better by putting down others.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Yaoi, oral sex, fingering, dirty talk ;) NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 8

Ichigo's POV

Kenpachi had a really good body. Like, _//really// _good. He had thankfully left his boxers on, but that was all. I found myself wanting to crawl over to him and run my hands over his damp chest. I could feel myself heat up a little bit as he blatantly stared at my body, lingering over my legs.

"Can I have my clothes now please?" I asked and held out my hand, scowling at him. He didn't even have the decency to pretend he wasn't checking me out.

"Sure." He grabbed his pack and held it out. I scowled again and walked over to him, trying to look just at the pack. I grabbed it and found he wasn't letting it go. He stared at me as I snarled at him and tugged on it harder. The large bandit smirked and yanked the bag, forcing me to yelp and tumble into him.

Not good. I collided with his bare chest, catching myself with my hands which unfortunately didn't seem to want to move now that they were touching him. I looked up at his face and saw my lust mirrored in his eyes. He dropped the pack to the ground and put his arms around me, bending over until their faces were inches apart and soft breath ghosted over each other's lips. I surged up against him, crushing our lips together. He seemed surprise for a second but he returned the kiss just as heatedly.

There was a soft thump as Kenpachi dropped his pack and then slid his large hands over my back. I trembled as I felt his calloused palms caress the soft skin of my back. I groaned and push my body harder into his. His response was to grab my ass and jerk me off my feet.

I moaned my appreciation and rested my legs around his hips as he ravished my mouth. It was such a strange sensation, to kiss someone. Kenpachi's tongue was exploring my mouth fervently, as though searching for something he couldn't quite find. It felt good, really good. But I couldn't help but yelp and break away from the kiss when I felt something large and rather hard press up against me.

I blushed and squirmed to be let down, taking a few steps back to put some distance in between us. Kenpachi was frowning deeply and he tried to reclaim me in his arms but I side stepped and crossed my arms over my naked chest. The large bulge was clearly visible through his wet boxers, much bigger than my own. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to the man, but something like this was well outside my comfort zone. Not to mention I was being held for ransom by the outlaw.

"It's- it's improper!" I said, not knowing what else to say.

He scowled even more and stepped closer. "Not if you want it, it isn't."

"Well I don't want it!" I protested and stepped back again. My back collided with the rocky cave wall and I winced.

Kenpachi slid his hands behind my head and tilted it up so I would look at it. "You sure about that? You look a little…flustered." He said with a smirk.

I jerked my head out of his grasp and looked at the floor instead of him. "I…I don't…" I sounded unsure even to my own ears.

"Hm, no need to be shy princess."

And just like that, the spell was broken. I scowled up at him and delivered a swift punch to his jaw. I'm pretty sure it hurt my fist more than his jaw, but it got the point across. He blinked and fingered his jaw while I shoved him away and stormed over to his pack to get my clothes. I could feel his eyes on my as I bent over, then yelped as I felt him grip my hips and press his own against my ass.

"Don't be like that, Ichigo." Kenpachi whispered against my hair, his lips just barely brushing against my ear. I think I melted a little. "I promise to treat you like a queen." Oh. No. He. DIDN'T!!!

I jabbed my elbow hard into his stomach, reveling in the grunt it brought from the outlaw. "I said, I don't want it." I snarled and hastily put my clothes on, taking care to not look at him as I sat on the hard floor against the wall furthest away from Kenpachi. Bastard.

Kenpachi's POV

One minute I was in absolute ecstasy as the orange-haired noble was pressed up against me so pleasurably, then he was away from me and tempting me with that red tint that covered his chest as well. I quickly figured out what was the matter when his eyes flickered to my hard on visible through the wet boxers, then away again. Ah. I probably scared him away.

I really couldn't stop my desire to press him against the wall, Ichigo was just too attractive for his own good- as seen by his multiple kidnapping attempts.

I probably should have known better than to call him by any female endearments, but I couldn't help it. He was so beautiful when he was angry! I rubbed my jaw- he could really punch when he wanted to- and took in the sight up his backside as he bent over to get his clothes. I wonder if he was purposefully trying to make me so hard it hurt. It felt great to press my aching penis against him. I tried to assure him that I wasn't going to hurt him intentionally, but (again) I suppose that 'queen' wasn't exactly the right word to use.

Now Ichigo was across the room and looking adorable with a pout and his arms across his chest. With clothes on. Damn. The sight of a clothed Ichigo did nothing to help suppress my need and I resigned myself to the fact I wasn't going to get to penetrate that beautiful body of his. Yet, anyways.

So I did what any reasonable man would do. I pushed down my boxers and wrapped my hand around my tortured appendage. Something must have alerted Ichigo to what I was doing because his eyes snapped over to me and his jaw dropped.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" He cried, covering his eyes with his hands- although he peaked through his fingers shyly.

"Don't be an idiot." I commented, my eyes roving over his form as I brought myself off.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" I asked curiously, never stopping the motion of my hand.

"B-because!"

"You want to help?" His eyes flickered over my erection with a blush, then he hesitantly crawled over and his hands and knees. Fuck if that wasn't the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

I had to fight the urge to not grab the back of his head and push him down as he timidly touched my thighs, staring down at my pulsing erection. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what to do and he cocked his head to the side. After what felt like forever, his hand moved up and just lightly touched the head of my penis. I groaned and response and he retreated his hand, his eyes snapping up to my face. I stared down at him hungrily and not-so-patiently waited for him to touch me again.

This timed he wrapped his own much smaller hand around me, the tips of his fingers not even reaching his thumb. He moved it up and down slowly, too slowly, so I gripped his hand in mine and moved it faster. He bit his lower lip in concentration as he stared, fixated on my penis which was turning an angry red color. I gripped the back of his head and guided him down; Ichigo resisted at first, but then allowed it.

I let go of his head as he shyly pressed his lips to the head of my erection, then stretched his mouth wide open as he tried to fit it in. He pulled off almost immediately, his face twisting in a grimace as he tasted the precum. Instead he pumped both of his hands over the large erection and gave soft licks to it which were starting to drive me insane.

To distract myself I slid my hands down the back of his pants and teased the cleft of his ass. His immediate response was to jerk at the unfamiliar sensation, but I didn't pull away. When I didn't doing anything more right away, he returned his attention back to my cock. His actions were becoming bolder now, trying to take more of me into his mouth as he gagged and choked. Thank god Ichigo is so enthusiastic…not to mention a fast learner.

Just as he pressed his head down as far as it would go, I pushed my finger into his tight rectum, loving the way he gasped in surprise around my cock. He unfortunately pulled away, glaring up at me as he clenched his hands in my shirt. I pushed it in as far as it would go and his back arched, pressing up against me as he gasped.

I pressed down on a certain spot that made him buck and press his hips back against my hand. With the other hand I started jerking myself off in between our bodies, shoving another finger in as he whimpered and gasped. I was tipping over the edge quickly so I pulled my fingers out of him- ignoring the grunt of discomfort- and pushed his head back down. Two more strokes and I was coming all over that pretty face of his. Fuck that was sexy.

"What the fuck!?" He cursed, wiping frantically at his face with a grimace.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." I said generously and turned him in my arms so his back rested against me. Shoving his pants down, I freed his erection and started pumping it harshly. I knew it probably hurt a little if those winces were any indication, but he pressed into my hand eagerly, his hands digging into my legs.

"You like that?" I said into his ear huskily, grinning when he nodded frantically. "I bet you would even like my cock shoved into you now, wouldn't you?"

"N-noooo…" He drew out, tossing his head back as my other hand slipped into the back of his pants and shoved two fingers into his hole.

"I think you would."

"Ngh!" Ichigo panted in pain and pleasure, hissing as I moved my fingers in and out of him roughly.

"How would you like my huge cock stretching you?" I whispered smugly and pressed my fingernail into his slit. "Fucking you so hard that you feel me inside of you for days?"

"Nooo…" Ichigo whined and lifted a hand to fist my hair. "Kenpachi!" He cried, coming all over my hand. I slid my fingers out of him slowly as he tried to catch his breath, bringing the white fluid to my lips and licking it off. Mm.

I wiped him up with my hand the best I could and pulled his pants back up, lifting him to a more comfortable position in my arms as he passed out against my chest, drooling slightly. I resisted the urge to snort and just leaned back. The kids cute even when he's asleep. I gave his head a little pat and watched the flames of the torch flicker. Now I have a bit of a conundrum. I want him to stay with me, thus not giving him back to his parents for ransom. But if I do that, he won't _want _to stay. I glance down to his sleep-relaxed face.

So what do I do?

**LINE**

**So not a complete lemon, but that's coming up shortly. It just didn't work out where they would have sex right away. Plus, I didn't want Ichi's first time to be in a cave, I'm cruel enough to him as it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to reiterate this: I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism about my story, it is far from perfect. However, FLAMES are not welcome. Do not expect to insult me and not have me respond.**

**A reviewer, however, made a very good point. I should have handled how I responded to the flamer better. It was childish of me to respond the way I did, and I ask for the readers' forgiveness.**

**And on an entirely different note, I write because I want to make people happy. That is my goal. I enjoy making people feel better, and feel better in turn when the readers review happily and constructively. You guys are the reason I write, so please enjoy!**

**Please head the warnings! Lemon, yaoi, rough sex, fingering, oral sex, and a bit of sappiness to make this story even crackier than it already is.**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 9

Third Person POV

The new camp Ikkaku and Yumichika set up was more of just a few canvas tents and a hidden perimeter. They would rebuild it with time, but for now everyone was content. When Ikkaku went to go fetch Kenpachi and Ichigo, he discovered them asleep and cuddling each other. Stifling the urge to snicker, he poked Kenpachi hard in the head and jumped back out of reach as the larger outlaw lashed out at him. Ichigo woke up when Kenpachi moved suddenly and then froze as he saw Ikkaku laughing at them.

"Idiot." Kenpachi mumbled as Ichigo scrambled off of him with a horrified look.

"C'mon, Ichi. It's not like you guys haven't slept together before." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Ichigo mumbled, irritated and missing Kenpachi's body heat.

"Well, come on, let's go then!"

Ichigo's POV

It was dark out by the time we arrived at the new camp, and I was still very awake from the nap I took earlier on Kenpachi. The men were as loud and as boisterous as ever, hailing us as we sat by the camp fire. Booze was passed around and I couldn't help but smile as Yachiru shot at us, wrapping Kenpachi in a hug and leaping at me with glee, curling up in my lap and resting her pink head against my chest.

"Kurosaki…" One of the men said to me drunkenly. "You're a fine lady, are you not?" I twitched and would have hit him if it wasn't for Yachiru in my lap. "Come! Sing for us!"

The other men cheered, cat calling and demanding that I sing. I shook my head with a frown. "I don't sing, I'm terrible. I only know how to play the flute."

"Than play for us! Edmond! Bring your flute!" One of the younger men scampered away from the fire to go fetch it, leaving me frowning at the men who were staring at me eagerly. Damn. This sucks.

The young man came back and handed me the flute carefully. It had obviously been carved with care out of a single piece of wood with six holes and one for the mouth. With a sigh I brought the delicate instrument to my mouth, licking my lips and then pressing them against the hole. My finger pads pressed against the other holes carefully as I began.

The soft music filled the glade, and the men stopped talking, staring at me with gaping mouths. Kenpachi stared at me as I played, my fingers moving slowly as I played the song of two lovers who were put to death for their love of each other. Yachiru gazed up at me in wonder, not saying anything as the last note rang out into the stillness of the evening. I set it down and there was a moment of silence before the men started talking, jabbering demands for more as the ale was passed around once more.

My lips were slightly sore from disuse, but I smiled and played again to appease them, this time a happier tune that they sung along with. I gradually faded out the sound of the flute and left them to their singing, watching with amusement as Ikkaku looped his arm around Yumichika and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth while the men cheered. I handed the flute back to the boy and relaxed once more, stroking Yachiru's hair as she fell asleep.

It was late before Kenpachi and I got to bed. He led me away from the camp to a clearing relatively closed in by the thick trees around us. He laid a thick blanket down and kicked off his shoes, waiting for me to lie down.

I lay on my side, facing away from Kenpachi on the blanket cushioned by the mossy ground. I could feel him moving around behind me, then the blanket shifted as he laid down on it as well. For a moment neither of us moved or said anything and there was just the sound of our breathing and the soft lullaby of the forest around us. Kenpachi moved again so his body was pressed against mine and his arm fell around my waist. I had gotten used to having his body touch mine like this when we were sleeping, so I didn't comment as his breath tickled my hair.

"I didn't know you could play the flute." He said almost curiously. "I think my men are in love with you."

I snorted and tried not to sound scathing. "You don't know anything about me."

He didn't reply for a moment. "No? I know that you stay awake half the night thinking about your family. That you hate being called a girl, or any name that remotely suggests you are a girl. I know that for all the scowls you give, you don't dislike people as much as you think. I know you love Yachiru already, as much as she loves you." He paused and tightened his grip around me. "I know that you're a virgin… but you want me." I tried to squirm away as he rocked his hips forward, rubbing his hard on against me.

"What makes you think that?" I said through gritted teeth, exhaling sharply when he cupped my erection.

"I have hard evidence." The large man teased. I couldn't help my gasp as he opened my pants and released my aching hard on.

"I think you want me just as much." I said and deliberately pushed my hips back against him, enjoying the groan it produced. "If not more."

The outlaw growled and then I was being flipped onto my back and straddled. His mouth covered mine and his tongue pushed itself into my mouth. It was awkwardly large and hot, Kenpachi kissed with no finesse or technique. It was fast and rough with his teeth coming in to play more often than not. But I loved it. It made my body pulse in desire as I lifted my hips to grind against his.

Euphoria. Maybe it was the thrill of the forbidden, or maybe it was just because this man wasn't what he seemed. But I didn't care, it felt good and I wanted it. I wanted more.

So I shoved my hands up the back of his shirt and dug my nails into his corded muscles, watching his body in the moonlight as he tore away from my mouth and yanked the shirt over his head. People always tell me how pretty or beautiful I am, but this man was beautiful in an entirely different manner. His scarred flesh and large muscles flexed with the slightest movement, his dark nipples that I leaned up to catch in my mouth.

It occurred to me that I loved him. There was no basis for it, no real backing for my sudden affection for this rough man, but I knew I did. As he ripped my shirt off of me and bit my chest hard enough to draw blood, I knew I loved him. As he yanked my pants off and fumbled for his belt, I knew.

"Ichigo." He breathed out my name as he kissed me again, our bare erections rubbing against each other and the night's breeze cooling our over heated bodies. "Get me wet." He commanded and flopped onto his back, gesturing to his erection.

I moved so my body was perpendicular to his, and rested one hand on his stomach while the other cupped his balls and guided his cock to my mouth. He inhaled sharply and brushed his fingers through my orange hair, gripping tightly. I pulled off immediately as he bucked his hips and glowered at him. He just grinned at me and brought his hand to his mouth, coating it in saliva and reaching behind me.

I swallowed him again as he pushed one in, moaning at the strange feeling. I was still a little used to it from our actions earlier in the day so he pushed another one in immediately. My hips twitched on their own accord at the slight pain and I took more of him into my mouth as a distraction. His hand in my hair pushed me down further just as he pressed against the bump inside of me and I yelled, the vibrations in my throat and mouth making him jerk up in reaction and gag me.

I pulled away with a splutter and buried my head against his hard stomach as he added a third. His hand stroking my hair eased the pain and I tried to relax around his probing fingers, wincing as he spread them apart and pushed them as deep as they would go. He pressed against that nub inside of me again and I cried out, shivering at the spasms of pleasure.

He pulled them out and grabbed my hips, pulling me up so I sat on his stomach. "Ride me, Ichi." He said, guiding me so I was kneeling over his erection.

"I don't know how…" I muttered, as one of his hands gripped my hip and the other grabbed his erection, rubbing it against my entrance.

"Just for the beginning, so you can control how fast you go." He said, his visible eye glinting in the dark. Oh. I get it. I reached behind myself and took a hold of his penis, holding it awkwardly as I pushed myself down. I immediately yelped at the blunt pain and lifted my hips again, letting him slip out of me. I gazed down at him pleadingly as his hands gripped my hips hard enough that it hurt.

"Just…go slow." He said, breathing hard with the effort to be patient. I bit my lip and tried again, gasping as his head slipped through the tight ring of muscle. My body trembled with the exertion of keeping my body up at the angle, my body unable to relax. I breathed harshly through my nose and let out a whimper at the burn.

Fuck, slow wasn't helping. Gritting my teeth in determination, I pushed my hips down fast, dropping my chin to my chest with a loud cry as I surely ripped myself open. His hands jerked and he swore, throwing his head back and digging his nails into my skin.

"You…fucking idiot." He growled and pulled me so I laid flat against his body, sobbing into his chest. I curled my hands into his shoulder, whining at the raw ache in my rectum as his hands rubbed my back. "Fucking idiot." He mumbled again and rolled us so I was on my back. He wrapped his hand around my wilted erection and pumped it back into hardness as my tears slowly dried and I slowly got used to the pain.

He moved slowly at first, allowing my legs wrapped around his waist to set the pace. As he nailed that pleasurable spot inside of me dead on I tightened my grip and shoved my hips back, whining like a whore as I ground my hips for more friction. He happily complied and soon the clearing was filled with the sound of our skin slapping together and my embarrassing noises of pleasure.

"Agh!" I cried out after a particularly hard thrust. My saliva coating his was probably dried up by now so there was only his pre-come and my blood to ease his pistoning movements inside of me. I was being torn open, split in half, and all I could do was moan for more. His thrusts were skidding me back against the blanket now so he grabbed my legs and lifted them on either side of his chest, holding them there as he continued to penetrate me.

It was all I could take. I screamed his name and shot my seed in between or bodies, allowing my body to relax as he continued to grunt and pound into my lax body, murmuring my name and filling me with his own orgasm. We both lay panting before He pulled out of me and allowed my legs to drop back down. He dipped his head down and lapped up the white fluid on my chest, making me giggle as he tickled me and pushing at his head.

He licked his lips and pulled away, maneuvering my limp body so we both fit together comfortably. My tail bone twinged at any movement so I just laid still and enjoyed our closeness, cursing myself for falling in love with somebody I shouldn't have. It would only bring heart ache.

Kenpachi's POV

My Ichigo was a little hell cat in bed, screaming and clawing at me like a beautiful goddess. He probably hurt himself more than I did with all that movement and wiggling. It was good. Great. The best. With our bodies spooning each other after our violent orgasm, I never wanted to leave his side.

If I love him…do I have to let him go?

**LINE**

**Don't worry, there is more to come! Also, a vote. I need to know how many people are willing to read a rape scene with Ichigo. I never intended to include one, but that's the way the plot is going so…**

**A- for yes, you are willing. **

**B- for no, you aren't willing. **

**Also, check out my Nnoitra x Ichigo fic I just put up if you're interested. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is no where near done, so don't go scurrying off just yet! This story WILL have a happy ending, I promise! Information on the vote is on the bottom.**

**This is a short chapter that is more of a filler than anything else.**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 10

Kenpachi's POV

While Ichigo slept I collected his horse, moving silently around the sleeping men still at camp. The woods were still pitch black as I picked Ichigo up and set him on Zangetsu, making sure he wasn't going to fall off and then beginning the walk. He mumbled something in his sleep and I shushed him, smoothing my hand over his brow. Beautiful boy. My beautiful boy. I already regretted what I was about to do.

It took all night to break through the wood line near Kurosaki Castle. I paused and flitted my eyes over the silent walls, looking for sentries. Seeing none, I lifted Ichigo off the horse and held him against me, my chest tightening painfully.

"Ichigo…" I whispered and pressed my lips against his. He stirred awake and kissed back sleepily, his tongue shyly meeting mine and he pushed himself closer to me.

"What's going on?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes, blinking as he took in his large castle in the dim light. "Kenpachi?"

"I couldn't make you stay knowing you were only with me because I forced you to be." I said, the urge to hurt something that wasn't Ichigo welling inside of me.

"But, Kenpachi-

I cut him off with another kiss, groping his body desperately. "You will always be mine. Remember that."

"Kenpachi!" I let go of him and ran before he could say more. "Kenpachi!" His scream followed me as well as the voices of the guards when they heard him. It was better this way. Wasn't it?

Ichigo's POV

My dad literally lifted me off my feet in a tight hug when he saw me. I knew I should be happy to be back with my family, but all I felt was numb. I was aware of my mother pulling me into her loving embrace, but it all seemed so distant. My sisters clung to my legs while Rukia and Renji hovered nearby anxiously. I gave them a half-hearted smile and told them I was really sleepy and wanted to rest. They made me promise to tell them everything in the morning and I went to bed.

I didn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling trying to push away the painful feeling that had developed in my heart. I never thought something like this would hurt so much. I just wanted the pain to stop, but the only way that would happen is if I'm with Kenpachi. I love my family, but I'm in love with a large brute of an outlaw. An outlaw that has both saved me from harm, and has kidnapped me himself. It's wrong, but it feels so right. And I just want to be with him.

Kenpachi's POV

Yachiru has been crying non stop since I told her I took our Strawberry back. No amount of sweets or offers to let her use Ikkaku as a chew toy has helped. I wasn't any better either. I wanted to kill almost everyone in sight to help relieve this weird sensation in my chest. This isn't good. I was content with my life before Ichigo came along and made me want more, made me want him.

It wasn't better this way.

Ichigo's POV

A week had passed since Kenpachi brought me back and I still miss him. The guards were currently trying to find out where Aizen and his men went so they could bring him to justice. I also got the feeling that they were keeping something from me. When I had asked what had happened when I was gone even goat-face wouldn't look me in the eye. Rukia stuttered a little bit and Renji wouldn't stop staring at me, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Just fucking tell me already." I growled to my father, my eyes flashing in warning.

"Don't curse, Ichigo." Mother reprimanded and set her hand on my arm.

"I don't know what you mean daughter!" Isshin yelled with an innocent look that I didn't believe for one second.

"He's your son." Masaki said with a hint of exasperation.

"Tell me what happened!" I yelled. Urahara and Renji who were also in the room exchanged a glance.

"Ah, Kurosaki-sama, you have to tell him sometime." Urahara commented.

"No we don't, he's not that smart, he won't figure it out."

"Um, I'm standing right here."

"I think it will be kind of obvious when he marries-

"What!?" What the hell?! What was going on!?

Mother sighed and gripped me by the shoulder, turning me so I faced her. "We didn't tell you right away because we thought you had enough on your mind about the kidnapping." She paused with a frown that turned into a smile as she cupped my cheeks. "While you were away Renji-san asked for your hand in marriage, and we agreed."

Oh shit.

I looked over at Renji who was a little red but was holding his head up high.

"I know this is kind of sudden." He stepped towards me hesitantly and laid a hand on my arm. "But I love you and I will do me best to take care of you."

"But…" I really didn't know what to say. An arranged marriage…I didn't love Renji! I love Kenpachi! "Do I get a say in this?" I hissed, my anger boiling in the surface.

"It's about time you got married." Mother said soothingly. "Renji loves you, and you will grow to love him as well."

I jerked out of their grasp and stormed up to my room, slamming the door shut and throwing myself onto the bed as tears welled in my eyes. I hate this, I hate this!!! I want you Kenpachi, where are you?

Third Person POV

"Give him some time." Masaki told Renji with a smile. "He's been under a lot of stress lately."

"That means it is up to us to plan the wedding." Urahara said with a hint of excitement.

"Yes! Get your cat, we need to plan everything!" Isshin responded and started bouncing up and down and swung Masaki into the air in a big hug.

"Perhaps you should let me handle most of it." She said with a laugh.

"But…" Isshin and Urahara whined in unison.

"No buts!" The two sulked in the corner while Urahara cuddled his cat for comfort.

"Er…" Renji rubbed the back of his head and Rukia gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"He'll come around." She assured him. "You two will be very happy together."

"Yes." Renji gave a large grin. "We will."

Kenpachi's POV

"Um, Kenpachi?" Yumichika said as he stepped up to me. I had been in a constant state of drunkenness since Ichigo had left, since I had let him go. Fighting hadn't helped. Drinking hadn't helped. Killing hadn't helped.

"What?" I grunted back.

"There's been some news on Ichigo." He said hesitantly. I frowned at his uncertain demeanor that wasn't at all like him.

"He hasn't gotten kidnapped again has he?" I asked with a heavy scowl. That kid really couldn't stay out of trouble.

"No. But…"

"What!?" I shouted in aggravation. Yumichika jumped and he looked over to Ikkaku pleadingly.

"The damned brat is getting married." Ikkaku said plainly.

Ichigo….getting married? It was amazing how fast anger could sober me. I stood up abruptly and they stepped away from me fearfully.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, her violet eyes staring up at me in concern. "Ichi isn't really getting married, is he?"

"No, he's not getting married." I growled. "You can't have a marriage if the bride isn't there for it."

Dun dun DUN!

**LINE**

**For the vote (which you can still vote for) I need to specify some thing for those that asked: It would be Grimmjow raping Ichigo and I wouldn't make the story all angsty (because I suck at writing angst). Hope that clears everything up!**

**The vote thus far (combination from and ):**

**A willing to read it: 26**

**B not willing: 12**

**Depends on who is raping Ichigo: 5**

**If A does win (as it looks like so far) I will give lots of warnings so you can skip over it if you want. Rape is a touchy subject and it is understandable if you don't want to read it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ichi-sense: My theory that although Kenpachi can't sense reiatsu, he can sense where Ichigo is, and if Ichi is in Soul Society. Therefore he has Ichi-sense. **

**WARNINGS!!! I never really intended to do this, but it kind of happened this way. There's a little bit of BORDERLINE dubious consent in this chapter between Kenpachi and Ichigo, but it's more of a misunderstanding than anything else. So if you don't want to read it, I'll but a warning right before the lemon begins. But seriously, I don't think it even needs that. When they actually get around to it, it is consensual.**

Crumbling World: Chapter 11

Kenpachi's POV (Night time at Kurosaki Castle)

I've never been one for stealth and hiding, but I'm pretty damn good at it. I easily managed to slink inside the castle without alerting the guards and made my way through the halls without detection. Ichigo…Ichigo…where are you?

I closed my eye for a moment and breathed deeply. Following my Ichi-sense I ran up the stairs quietly and then went to a door. I rested my hand on it, feeling his deep breathing through it. I opened the door carefully and looked inside. Even in the dark, with just the moon peaking slightly through the curtains, I could tell it was him. His right arm resting above his head, his left on his stomach and the sheets tangled between his legs.

So lovely. I almost forgot the anger of him betraying me with another man. I moved quietly into the room and sat on his bed. I stroked his cheek and bent down to give him a lingering kiss. He mumbled in his sleep and curled towards my body heat, seeking me out even subconsciously. I tilted his head back and kissed him deeper, my nipping teeth waking him up.

"'Pachi?" He asked sleepily. I guess I should be thankful he didn't call out the other man's name…what was it? Renji.

"Ichigo, I told you that you would always be mine. Did you forget?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then frowned.

"Wait…are you really here?"

"Yeah. Sorry bout this."

"About what-

I tapped him on the back of his head. He slumped forward, unconscious. I lifted him into my arms and was back in the forest before he knew it. My men had already gotten strict orders not to bother me. I took him back to the clearing where I had been sleeping, or rather, not sleeping while he had been gone. I set him down onto the sleeping pad and stared down at him.

My Ichigo…I should never have let him go. I crouched over him, studying his features. So beautiful. I kissed him, uncaring of his unconsciousness. He instantly stirred and groaned in pain.

"My head…" He mumbled, his brows furrowed and his eyes closed. I stroked his brow and they instantly shot open to look at me. "Kenpachi? I thought that was dream…"

"You're mine." He frowned up at me but I didn't let him say more. "Renji can't have you."

His eyes widened in understanding and he instantly protested. "Renji…I don't want Renji!"

"You're marrying him." I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Actually, you aren't. But you were going to. I thought you understood, Ichigo." He shook his head as much as he could under my hand. "I love you, Ichigo. No one else can have you." His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

**!!!WARNING!!! LEMON BEGINS!!!**

I grabbed a hold of his night shirt with one hand and ripped it open, admiring his form. He squirmed, his eyes watering with tears as I bit down hard on one of his nipples. I removed my hand from his mouth so I could jerk his shirt off of him.

"Wait, Kenpachi, you don't understand!" He grabbed at my hands and looked up at me pleadingly. I frowned at him and decided to ignore his words. I got his shirt off of him and ripped it in half, grabbing his hands and tying them together. "Kenpachi!" I picked up my sword, and held his hands above his head. His eyes widened in fear as it came down, burying into the cloth and pinning his hands to the ground. He tugged at them and realized they wouldn't budge.

"I love you Kenpachi!"

I paused my hands that were now at his pants and gave him a kiss. "I wish that was true."

"It is!" He sobbed out in desperation as I yanked his pants off.

"How many times have you screwed that guard since you left me?" I asked and undid my pants, positioning myself at his entrance. "You're probably still loose."

"No!" He shrieked. "No, Kenpachi, feel!" I stopped and took in the tears pouring down his face. "You were my first and only, feel inside of me and see for yourself!"

I frowned and pulled away, looking at his face once more. Couldn't hurt. I searched for his entrance with my fingers and shoved two in, making him throw his head back and let out a hoarse cry. Tight….still so tight. I pulled them away a lot gentler and kissed him before my state of mind returned once more. "And what would you have done on your wedding night?" I growled and pushed them back in slowly, spreading them apart and then shoving in a third. "You would have let him fuck you then, wouldn't you?"

"Noooo…." His protest was drawn out as I rubbed his prostate. "Only you, please! Only you! I didn't want to marry him! My parents arranged it!"

Fuck, I really wanted to believe him. I pulled my fingers away and lined myself up at his entrance. His eyes locked onto mine and he bit his lips, then wrapped his legs around my hips.

"Only yours." He said. I kissed him and pushed in. He was just as tight as the first time, quivering and hot as I stretched him wide open. He jerked at his bindings and arched his back, gasping and fighting. His face was twisted in pain so I stopped my movement momentarily to give him a chance to relax.

"Mine." I growled and bit his throat.

"Yours." He said again, strained as I pushed the rest of the way in. I stopped and let him get used to it, his chest heaving as he slowly relaxed around me. "Move now."

I built up a steady rhythm, gripping his hips so hold him still. He moaned and whined, making the most delicious noises and I pounded into him. He twisted his hands in the bindings, his body pressing up to try and feel more of me. I growled in satisfaction and pumped his erection, reveling in the feeling of him tightening around me and coming over my hand. I rocked into him a few more times and came with a growl of his name.

I didn't pull out of him as I yanked the sword out of the ground and undid his hands, rolling us so he laid half on top of me. He shifted his hips in discomfort, but I needed to be inside of him, needed the conformation that he was mine.

**!!!LEMON OVER!!!**

"You can't go back now." I told him as I stroked his back.

"I know."

"You won't be able to see your family, or _//Renji//._" I spat the name and tightened my grip on him until squirmed.

"I want to be with you." He shifted in my arms and kissed me slowly. "You're all I need. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said back, content once more and able to sleep.

"But as much as I love you, you're taking a fucking bath tomorrow, you stink like hell." He commented with a grin. I let out a bark of laughter.

"Only if you take one with me."

"I think I can arrange that."

**LINE**

**It's not done yet! Still a whole lot more plot to come. The vote thus far (combination from and ):**

**A- willing to read rape between Grimmjow and Ichigo- 37**

**B- not willing to read it- 14**

**I'm still taking votes…although it seems like A is winning by a long shot. If I do write a rape scene, I will put lots of warnings a head of time so those that don't want to read it can just skip it. Also, I'm not going to do a lot of angst, I'm not good at writing it, nor do I think it would fit in this story. WHICH WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!**

**Please review/vote! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is really drama-packed. There will be a happy ending!**

The Crumbling World: Chapter 12

Ichigo's POV

"Kenpachi! Kenpachi!" I woke up at the loud voice, my body whimpering its protest at the pain as I lifted my head groggily. Kenpachi growled, his chest rumbling against my head as he too woke up.

"This better be fucking good." He grumbled.

Ikkaku slid into the clearing, his face panicked. "They're coming! They're using dogs to sniff out his scent!"

We were both instantly awake and yanking on our clothes.

"How far?" Kenpachi asked, sliding his sword in the sheath tied around his waist.

"About 30 minutes, our look outs just saw them."

"Fuck, come on Ichi!" Kenpachi grabbed a hold of my hand and tugged me along behind him. "Ikkaku, you take the men to the North, I'll lead Ichigo away from the camp and go down the river to lose his scent."

Ikkaku nodded his assent and ran back as fast as he could. "Ichigo, hop on my back, I can run faster than you." I frowned my dislike at this but did as he said, my tender ass making itself known at the uncomfortable sensation of my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"They're not going to get us, are they?" I said in concern, burying my head against his back.

"Not if I can help it." He said, running so fast the trees were like a blur to me. I heard the baying of the hounds behind us and Kenpachi just ran faster. He dashed into the river, making me sputter as the water went over my head for a second. I clung to him as he quickly swam down stream, the current aiding in our speed.

"Halt!" A familiar voice commanded us. We both looked over to see the red-headed guard striding out from between the trees with his sword drawn. "Ichigo, get away from him!"

"Renji, wait-

Kenpachi stood up abruptly in the river, leaving me clutching him lest I fall. I dropped to the ground as soon as he stepped out of the river and onto dry land. I eyed the two of them warily as Kenpachi grinned manically and drew his sword. Renji glared at the large bandit and glanced over to me. "Ichigo, escape while you can!"

"Renji, you idiot!" I yelled as he went to go attack Kenpachi. I rushed forward in between them, forcing the two of them to halt their swords or hit me. "Stop it!"

"Move Ichigo." Kenpachi growled.

"No!" I shouted and blocked another attempt for them to fight. Shouts and barks grew louder in the forest and suddenly we were surrounded. Each and every arrow, spear and sword was pointed at Kenpachi. "Stop!" I shrieked, not wanting Kenpachi or anybody else to die. "You don't understand!"

"Move aside, Ichigo." Urahara stepped forward and sent me a soothing look. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"He never hurt me!" I yelled back, standing in front of the growling Kenpachi defensively. "Don't kill him."

"Ichigo, stand aside!"

"No!" I turned to Urahara pleadingly. "Just listen-

"You leave me no choice." I heard Renji say firmly. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and for the second time in 24 hours I was knocked unconscious.

When I came to again somebody was stroking my hair and crooning to me softly while some voices talked in the background.

"The kidnapping of a noble is an offense punishable by death." That sounded like Renji. "This needs to be done!"

"Ichigo-kun certainly seemed avid about us not hurting him, though." Urahara's voice mused.

"He was obviously just afraid of that beast!" Renji snapped back. I groaned and lifted my hand to my head, cursing Renji for the pain.

"Ichigo! My daughter has awakened!" The sound of him rushing forward was heard but was stopped by a solid thwack.

"Leave nee-san alone." Came Karin's smooth voice.

I sat up and blinked up at my mother whose lap I had been resting my head on. She gave me a watery smile and embraced me tightly. "We were so worried about you, Ichigo."

I blinked, memories returning to me fast as I leapt to my feet. "Kenpachi! Where is he!?" I said frantically.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Renji said, walking towards me and putting a hand on my shoulders. "He's in the dungeons, he can't hurt you."

I knocked his hands from me in anger. "He never hurt me! Kenpachi isn't the one who kidnapped me in the first place!" I yelled in aggravation.

Renji frowned and glanced over at Urahara and my father who both shrugged. "Then why did he take you and try to escape when we came to get you?"

My face heated up and looked at the ground, muttering.

"What?" Renji asked in confusion.

"I love him."

Everyone in the room stared at me as I shifted nervously from foot to foot. "WHAT!?" All but Masaki shrieked in unison.

"I love Kenpachi, and he loves me! He would never hurt me!"

I could see anger start to cloud Renji's face as he stared at me, then he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room. My family just watched in confusion, allowing Renji time alone with me. He yanked me all the way up to my room and threw me in there, slamming the door behind us.

"Renji, what's your problem!?"

"You're my fiancé! Mine! Not his! You can't be in love with that filthy outlaw!"

"Yours!?" I yelled back just as loudly. "I was never yours! I love Kenpachi-

A loud slap echoed throughout the room and I clutched my cheek at the pain that originated there. I stared at Renji who still had his hand raised.

"No." He hissed. "You don't love him. He will be executed and you will marry me."

"You can't kill him! And I will never marry you!"

"No?" He stepped closer to me, making me back up hesitantly as he reached up and stroked the cheek he had just hit. "Your parents believe you have been under so much stress recently your mind is confused. I will easily convince them that you marrying me would be in your best interest." My eyes widened in fear as he gripped my chin tightly enough to hurt. "Not to mention ridding the world of that pest."

"No-

His mouth crushed over mine and he bit at my lips, drawing blood as he ravaged my mouth. "And you will be the perfect wife."

"Bastard!" I hit him in the chin making him stumble back a little. I tried to dart past him to the door but he swiftly grabbed me and threw me onto the bed.

"You must stay here where it is safe." He said in mock kindness and stepped out the door. "Guards! Make sure my fiancé doesn't leave this room; no one is to enter or exit. Understand?" They murmured there affirmation and he sent me one last look before he shut my door and there was the click of him locking it.

I buried my head against my pillow and cried, sobbing at the unfairness of this crumbling world. Kenpachi…please live! I would give anything to have you live!

Grimmjow's POV

I crept silently through the dark forest as I approached the castle with all my men. I would not let my Strawberry escape this time. I gave the signal and they climbed up the walls and behind the sentries, noiselessly dispatching them and moving on. I already knew where Ichigo was sleeping so it wasn't necessary to wage war on all of the inhabitants, just the ones that get in the way.

You won't get away. Before this night is up I will have your legs spread and you will be begging me to stop. I don't let my prey go.

**LINE**

**Again, kind of a short one. But still packed with events! This is your last chance to vote for the GrimmIchi rape! **

**The count so far (combination from and ):**

**A (willing to read) 44**

**B (not willing to read) 19**

**Once again, if I do write a rape scene, there will be lots of warnings for when it comes up so those who don't want to read it can skip it. I will not make it all angst-filled!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning! Character death in this chapter! Also rape, if you don't want to read it you can skip over where it says 'this is where the rape begins' to 'this is where the rape ends.' For those who didn't want it, I'm sorry! I will do my best to not make Ichigo angsty. **

The Crumbling World: Chapter 13

Renji's POV

Anger still pulsed through me as I paced before the stairs that led up to Ichigo's room. Kisuke and Ichigo's family were still talking in the other room, but I didn't want to go in there as pissed as I am. Fuck…everything is so wrong! Ichigo is supposed to fall into my arms in gratitude for me saving him. Then we would get married and I would screw him into the bed-

I paused my thoughts as I heard a suspicious thumping noise. I frowned, almost convinced I hadn't heard anything. With a shrug I walked back up the stairs to check on Ichigo. I froze as I saw the guards I had put there to watch him on the ground, dead, with blood pooling around their cooling bodies. With a loud curse I drew my sword and leaped into the room, gaping as I saw a blue-haired man bending over the sleeping Ichigo.

I was about to let out a yell and warn the castle when white-hot pain coursed through my body. I gurgled and looked down to see a sword jutting out of my chest. "Such a bore." Somebody sighed behind me. I feel to my knees as whoever it was jerked the sword out. A pink haired men stepped around me as I fell onto my chest. "Let's go, Grimmjow."

"I'm coming." I was faintly aware of seeing Grimmjow pick Ichigo up into arms as they both dismissed my existence. The pain was too much to bare…breathing hurt so bad…just…make…it…stop…

I heard my own breath rattle in my chest and then nothing more.

Ichigo's POV

One moment I was peacefully asleep, than I was jolted awake by something being shoved over my nose and mouth. I clawed at whatever it was and found a hand pressing a rag over my mouth, a chemical substance invading my senses and making me dizzy and unable to think. I slipped back into sleep once more, cursing my life.

I really have to stop waking up this way. This time I woke up, I found I was in a bed with my hands tied above my head and I was naked. I winced at the throbbing in my head and blinked, trying to take in my surroundings. I wish I hadn't.

"I thought you'd never wake up." The blue haired man sitting in a chair at the end of the bed drawled. "I didn't want to start without you."

"Grimmjow…" I hissed and yanked at the rope that tied my hands.

**WARNINGS!!! THIS IS WHERE THE RAPE BEGINS!!! **

"Don't hurt yourself." He grinned and stood up, placing his hand on my bare leg, trailing it up to my inner thigh. I flinched and tried to yank my leg away, but he just laughed and started taking his clothes off.

"Please don't!" I begged, clenching my eyes shut as his muscular chest came into view. He snickered at my reaction and I heard a soft thump as his pants hit the floor. The bed dipped with his weight and I shuddered as I felt his bare leg brush mine.

"Don't be like that, beautiful." He purred the words and I flinched as his hand brushed against my hair and cupped my face. "I'll be gentle." The tenderness only made me shiver more. "Sh…I'll take care of you better than anybody else ever could."

"No…" I whined and turned my head to the side as his mouth descended onto my neck and he pried my legs apart. I clamped them together, but he was stronger and quickly jerked them apart to fit himself in between them. He growled deep in his throat and I felt his large erection pressed against my entrance.

Tears slipped out of my eyes and a screamed ripped from my throat as he tore me open. He shushed me and kissed my throat, stroking my limp member into hardness. I felt my skin tear as he was seated fully inside of me and I let out a whimper.

"You're still so tight, but not a virgin." He growled into my ear and started to thrust in and out of me harshly. "Who took it?" He hissed angrily and gave a sharp jab of his hip that made me screech in agony. "Who took what is mine?"

"Not yours, his…" I whispered hoarsely. "Not yours…"

"Your mine!" He roared and fucked me even harder. I cringed, feeling my own blood wetting my thighs while he moved between them. "No one else can have you!" He tugged hard at my erection almost painfully. I came with a whimper of agony, wishing that it would just be over with and Grimmjow would be done with me. He clamped his mouth over mine, his teeth digging into my lips and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I sobbed and dug my nails into the palms of my hand as he finally grunted and spilled his orgasm inside of me. I gasped and turned my head to the side as he eagerly licked my tears up and slid out of me.

"You'll get used to it." He reassured me, his hands roving over my body and tweaking my nipples. "Let's go again."

**THIS IS WHERE THE RAPE ENDS!!!**

Third Person POV

Isshin was uncharacteristically quiet and Masaki in hysterics. They had found several dead bodies, including that of Renji Abarai, and their son missing yet again. Karin and Yuzu were asleep, curled up against each other as the adults talked.

"We need to ask Kenpachi." Urahara said, his face pale and serious. "He will be able to help us. Obviously he really wasn't the one behind all of Ichigo's kidnappings."

Isshin nodded and pulled the crying Masaki to his chest. "Do it."

Urahara gave a short nod and immediately went to the dungeons, stepping quickly down the steps. He dismissed the guards posted on either side of the door with a wave of his hand and snatched up the keys, fitting it into the lock and opening the solid door. Inside Kenpachi Zaraki was chained to the wall and looked none the worse for wear.

"Zaraki." Urahara said formally. "I need to ask you something about Ichigo's kidnappings." The large man looked up from the shadows, only a hint of moon light falling in from the window to illuminate half of his face.

"What?" He grunted.

"Well he's been kidnapped again so we were wondering-

He was cut off abruptly as the man stood, breaking the long chains easily as he grabbed Urahara by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Ichigo! What has happened to him!?" He demanded, his eye wide and panicked.

Urahara choked and clawed at Kenpachi's hands desperately. Blinking, Kenpachi let him drop to the ground. "Where is Ichigo!?" Kenpachi demanded.

"We don't know." Urahara rasped, shakily standing to his feet. "That's why we need your help."

Kenpachi paused, his head cocked to the side. "I know where Aizen would have him. But I'm going with you."

Urahara nodded and they both left the dungeons quickly, racing up the stairs and prepared to kill anything that got in their way. Grimmjow would regret the day he had set eyes on his Ichigo.

**LINE**

**Yes, I killed Renji. Yes, I also had Grimmjow rape Ichigo. I am an awful, awful person but for some reason you just can't look away. It's like a train wreck. A bloody, yaoi-filled train wreck with lots of smut.**

**Please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings!!! Character death and a lot of blood and gore.**

Crumbling World: Chapter 14

Kenpachi's POV

I was angry beyond belief. My Ichigo was gone. Kidnapped, yet again, by Grimmjow. I wouldn't let the bastard escape alive this time. I would personally make sure that he would be taking his last breath by the time the night was over.

Some of Kurosaki's guards came along as well, following me on horseback as I raced through the forest and to one of Aizen's hideouts. Faster, faster…I must go faster! Ichigo was in trouble and I was too damn slow! Who knows what the bastard had done to my sweet Ichigo by now.

Despite my aggravation at not being able to simply teleport to his location, we managed to get the hideout well before the first rays of light would have revealed all the men surrounding it. Urahara silently directed his men to take care of the guards posted and worked their way toward the more populated section.

I knew that Grimmjow would want his privacy when…taking care of Ichigo… so while they were fighting off the other men I was kicking in doors and killing everyone I came across. Thus far unsuccessful, I grabbed a hold of a pink-haired man that was trying to flee and dug my sword into his side.

"Where's Ichigo?" I growled, gleeful at the agonized shriek he gave.

"He…he's with Grimmjow…" I frowned and pushed the sword deeper into him. He screamed and panted for breath. "In the outskirts in the biggest house!" He panted for breath and I pulled the sword out of him. "Please…I beg you for mercy-

I cut him off with a single stroke of my blade, his head tumbling to the ground and blood spurting from his severed neck. I was at the edge of the settlement in an instant, my eye resting on the easily-largest house. I wasted no time in opening the door and slipping in as quietly as I could. It was dark inside, but I could hear a whimpering noise coming from upstairs. I ran up the steps, my eye moving frantically for the source of the noise. I stopped in front of a door with a meager amount of light coming from underneath it and slowly turned the handle, delighted that it wasn't locked.

I opened it just a crack and peaked in, my chest tightening as I caught a glimpse of Ichigo's bright orange hair. My mouth tightened into a thin line and I drew my sword, the sound of it sliding out of its sheath muted. Lifting my foot, I kicked the door open with a loud crack. The sight that greeted me made me want to rip the bastard's guts out and wear them as a necklace.

The blue-haired bandit was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his pants with his hand rested on Ichigo's face. Ichigo was naked except for a sheet lying over his hip, but there were bite marks and bruises all over his torso and neck. His brown eyes that were slightly damp burned with anger, his mouth twisted in a snarl.

Grimmjow was on his feet in a second and grabbing his sword from where it laid against the bed. Ichigo looked up at me, his body relaxing in my presence while I glowered at Grimmjow. I would have to make this quick so I could take care of my orange-haired beauty.

The blue-haired man was smirking at me, dragging the hand that wasn't gripping the hilt of his sword down Ichigo's body and making him flinch. I leaped forward, bringing my sword down towards the man's neck. He caught with his own sword, the loud clash of our swords coming together vibrating throughout the room. I pressed all of my weight down into it, grinning as he visibly struggled against it.

He twisted the sword, throwing me back slightly and thrust it forward toward my stomach. I grabbed his hand, crushing it in my grip and brought my sword down. Blood splashed across my face as the serrated edge dug into his shoulder, squealing when it caught the collar bone. He made a gurgling noise of disbelief and fell to his knees. With an irritated humph I brought my sword up again slashed it down across his body. Guts spilled from his eviscerated stomach as the skin and muscle no longer held it in- he fell into the stinking mess, his blue eyes going dull as death took him.

I stepped over his dead body to Ichigo who was shivering slightly from cold and shock. I reached out and untied his hands, little blood droplets falling onto his face. As soon as he was free he launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and burrowing his head against my chest. My eye widened in surprise, but I hugged him back, stroking his hair and glowering at the damage done to his lithe body.

I pulled away from him to look for his clothes, my shoes squishing on the wet floor. I grabbed them from where they were draped over the end of the bed and pulled them onto him, ignoring the scowl he sent my way. I pressed a kiss to his clothed knee as I knelt and slid his feet into his shoes. His hand reached up and stroked my hair, hugging my head to his chest. I embraced him back, loving the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

We finally pulled apart as the sounds of fighting grew nearer. I picked my sword up from where I had let it drop on the ground and wiped the blood off on the sheet of the bed before sheathing it. Ichigo was glaring at Grimmjow's body and gave it a hard kick before stomping a few times on the head- the sound of the body moving producing several squishing noises- before turning back to me.

"I'll protect you." I finally said, gripping his hand and pressing a kiss on it. I noted that a smear of red covered it now as he gave me a shaky smile.

"I know." He winced slightly and wrapped his arms around his middle. "But you can't protect me from everything."

My throat tightened at the truth in his words. I just needed to get stronger. "Ichigo, will you marry me?"

He stared at me, his jaw dropping slightly. "Kenpachi…"

Rejection burned in my stomach and I turned away. "It's fine, I just-

I was cut off by him grabbing my shirt and yanking me down for a kiss. His lips were soft and hesitant against mine, the trauma from earlier still affecting him. "I love you." He whispered, his voice was hoarse but perfect to my ears. "And yes, I will marry you." I kissed him again, gripping his smaller body to mine tightly- I never wanted to let go. I felt him tense slightly and I immediately let go. His face was white but he gave a shaky smile. "Sorry, I just-

"It's okay." I held out my hand and he gripped it hesitantly. "I love you." Before Ichigo I had never said the words before. I thought it would be too sugary and false-sounding, but nothing could be more true. Grimmjow was dead. Renji was dead. It is time that we start rebuilding our world together.

**LINE**

**I hope there wasn't too much angst in this. The next chapter will definitely have a lighter tone. **

**I love you guys so much, I'm glad you have stuck with me for this long. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Crumbling World: Chapter 15

Ichigo's POV

I didn't remember much after Kenpachi had rescued me. Just the feeling of his hand in mine and the still-sharp ache in my tailbone. There were dead bodies everywhere, but that didn't bother me. Urahara looked like he wanted to pull me away from Kenpachi, but didn't dare. There was no sign of Aizen anywhere in the compound, but Urahara had managed to capture a few of the men- the only ones still alive- and would question them when we got back.

I fell asleep on Kenpachi on the way back, curled up against his chest while he carried me. I woke once we got back to the castle, my father's high pitched squeal waking me immediately. I was slightly disoriented from being yanked from Kenpachi's arm and clenched against goat-face's strong chest. My immediate reaction was to head butt him and clamber back to Kenpachi.

Mother shook her head and pulled me into a gentle hug, petting my hair soothingly. I buried my head against my shoulder and snuggled as close to her as I could. Kenpachi was great and I loved him, but I needed my mother right now. She sat down in her large arm chair and pulled me into her lap. I felt ridiculously large doing so- but we were about the same size and I was curled up anyways. Karin and Yuzu crawled into our laps and clutched my clothes desperately as though afraid I might disappear. Isshin tried to give us all a large hug but Karin promptly rapped him on the head, making him cringe away with a yelp.

We stayed like that while Urahara and Isshin talked. I could feel Kenpachi's presence hovering in my peripheral, making me smile a little bit. "Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Kenpachi is off the hook now, right?"

"Yes." She gave me a little squeeze.

"Okay…that's good because we're-" I collected my thoughts, wondering how I was going to tell her. "We're getting married."

I heard a hard thump and looked over to see goat-face passed out.

"Oh dear" My mother sighed. "Ignore your father, Ichigo. Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded. "Good. And I can tell that this is what he wants as well from that silly grin on his face." I peaked over at Kenpachi and found that yes, he was wearing a large stupid grin, and was looking a little bit smug.

Now that Kenpachi wasn't viewed as my kidnapper, he was greeted warmly by my family and others in the castle. He and my father had thus far gotten into multiple fights, but neither of them was complaining. Kenpachi's men were given full pardons and joined the guard at the castle.

I still hadn't gotten over…it. I had only allowed Kenpachi to go as far as kissing before I would start to panic and push him away. He was very understanding, but I could feel his hardness pressing up against me that told me he wanted more. Which was why I would panic in the first place. I made up my mind that after we were married I would let him take me again. To chase away the memory of Grimmjow.

As the day of the wedding grew closer, I grew more and more anxious. I felt so dirty; would I be good enough for him? Sometimes it didn't feel like it…but then he would look at me with that razor-sharp grin of his and I could just melt.

It was finally time and I was pacing in my room, ringing my hands while my sisters watched me in amusement. I was wearing a simple white dress tunic and fine white pants. I didn't know what Kenpachi was wearing…but I couldn't wait to find out. Mom swept into the room with a gentle smile and smoothed out my shirt. "He couldn't have found a better husband." She said. I blushed and turned my head to the side, unable to help the grin of enjoyment that crept onto my lips.

"It's time." She said and handed me the bouquet of flowers. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

I stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air and smiling at the sakura petals that were dropped on the ground by Yachiru. I stepped forward towards my father who was beaming at me with his arm raised for me to take. Organ music filled the air and the guests rose at once as I stepped into the grassy aisle. People's smiling faces greeted me from all sides, but all I could see was him.

He was wearing all black, a perfectly tailored tunic and pants revealing his strong, muscular body. Embroidered across his chest was the Kurosaki crest, making something inside me tingle with happiness. His dark hair was swept back, for once not tied. His eye patch even looked new, with no sign of fading or wear. His single visible eye was fixated on me with a delighted gleam, his mouth curved in a soft smile.

I stepped up to him, my hands clenching around the bouquet as old-man Yamamoto began to speak. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Ichigo and Kenpachi in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence.

"Ichigo and Kenpachi, have you come here freely and without reservations to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

**"**We have." Our words seemed to echo in my heart and I grinned nervously at Kenpachi.

"Ichigo and Kenpachi, since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands and repeat after me."

"I, Kenpachi, take you, Ichigo to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Kenpachi repeated after the officiate, his voice low and steady.

"I, Ichigo, take you, Kenpachi to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." I didn't stumble even once, my conviction growing after every word.

"I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Kenpachi gripped slid the silver ring with the Celtic knots onto my finger.

"I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I held his much larger hand in mine and slid his matching ring on as well.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

My heart beat faster as Kenpachi cupped the back of my head with one hand and put the other one around my back. I stood up on my tippy toes with my arms around his neck as we kissed. Cheers erupted around us and I smiled into the kiss. Amazing. Wonderful. The best thing that I have ever felt.

When we pulled away it felt like nothing bad had ever happened to me. It was just Kenpachi and I. Two against the world. And nothing could change that.

Now we just had to consummate it.

**LINE**

**Next part is the consummation *evil grin* Kenpachi has to help Ichigo get over what happened with Grimmjow after all!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Crumbling World: Chapter 16 (Final)

Ichigo's POV

Kenpachi carried me bridal style to our new rooms, never missing a chance to capture my lips even as he kicked the door open. I managed to nudge it shut right before he threw me onto the bed and started ripping my pristine clothes off. As soon as we were both naked I yanked him to me and kissed him hard, biting his lips while he growled and moved his hands over my body.

"Ichigo." His voice was low and husky, sending shivers down my spine in anticipation. He pulled away from me for a second to grab the lube and then kissed me again, pulling me into his lap. I straddled him and rocked my hips so our erections rubbed against each other, clutching his shoulders as I moaned in pleasure.

He poured the lube onto his fingers and slid them down my crack to lightly rub at my entrance. I buried my face against his shoulder and bit my lip and he very slowly pushed a single finger into me. I clenched my eyes shut and forced myself to relax to it. He wiggled it around a little, making me hiss in slight pain. His other hand came up to stroke my spine to relax me.

"You okay Ichigo?" I nodded and gasped when he carefully pushed in a second. "I love you."

"Love you too." I mumbled, arching my back when he pressed on my prostate. "Kenpachi…" This was Kenpachi. He had such a larger body and was so much stronger than Grimmjow. Better. He made me feel so good.

The third finger hurt a bit more, it had been awhile since Kenpachi and I had made love, so I needed to get used to it all over again. But it felt so good too…amazing. I had barely even touched myself since that night, but to know that Kenpachi was the one doing this to me made me feel so safe.

He pulled his fingers out and I lifted my hips up a little to give him room to coat his erection. When he did so, I let him hold most of my weight with those strong arms of his and lowered myself until the head of his erection bumped against my entrance. I reached down and held it still as I pushed down a little.

The first part hurt the worst…his head slipping past my initial ring of resistance and into my rectum. The pain was bad, but not as bad as I remembered. I slid down onto him, my jaw clenched and my body fighting the intrusion. One of his large hands came up to stroke my face and I allowed myself to relax enough for him to slip the rest of the way in. I panted for a moment, fighting the memories that pressed down on me from when I was kidnapped by Grimmjow. This was Kenpachi, I could trust him.

We both just breathed for a few seconds, soaking up each other's presence and allowing our emotions to pass through the touch. "Please, Kenpachi." I whispered into his ear, nibbling on it slightly. "I'm ready."

His large hands lifted me up, ever so slowly, and then let me back down. The ache was there, but the sensation of him, Kenpachi, sliding into me chased everything else away. It was just us, no one else. He was easing me onto my back now and the movement of his hips was little faster. The sound of his grunts filled my ears and I couldn't back a cry as he found my prostate.

"So good." I moaned into his ear and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Fuck, go faster."

"Heh." He smiled and complied. I cried out, lifting my hips off the bed and clenching around him. "You like that?"

"Yeah." I gasped out and dug my hands into the headboard. "Fuck yeah."

Oh!

And then I was there. My body sung in ecstasy as my husband followed me to completion. "Love you love you love you." I couldn't stop chanting it as he kissed me all over my face and neck.

"Love you too." He rumbled, smiling down at me. I gazed up at him, lifting my hand to trace the scar on his face and than the eye patch. Leaning up, I kissed him on the mouth, whimpering as he pulled out of me. He gave me an apologetic rub of my back and shifted me so I lay on my side with him behind me, my head resting against the crook of his elbow. A feeling of déjà vu washed over me from our first night spent together.

Safe, I was safe.

From the crumbling world.

**LINE**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**How many of you would be interested in reading a Beauty and the Beast Kenpachi x Ichigo fic? I just can't get enough of this couple. Let me know!**


End file.
